Second Chances 2
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: The story continues; after a tragedy sometimes you get a second chance
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND CHANCES 2**

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Day and Samantha Forster Ely was sitting in the family room at Three Ponies while everyone was opening presents. Though no one said so, or needed to say so, there was a touch of sorrow on this happy day.

Bryan Ely, one of the six Ely sons, had been killed in an accident four months before. Bryan, like the rest of the Ely men, was a volunteer fireman. He had been caught in a fire and perished. The youngest Ely son, Jake, had been with him at the time and only through a miracle had he survived.

Bryan had been dating Sam at the time. In fact, on the day Bryan was buried, Sam and Bryan were supposed to be married. Sam was carrying his child.

Before Bryan had gone into the building with Jake, he had eerily asked Jake to take care of Sam and their unborn child if anything happened to him. When Bryan had died, Jake had asked Sam to marry him.

The marriage was in name only, so the child Sam was carrying could carry the Ely name. However, over the past couple of month Sam and Jake had grown closer. They had always been friends since both were little children.

Jake was wary of his feelings for Sam since she had loved Bryan and was carrying Bryan's child. He was concerned with what everyone would think if suddenly the two of them got together. Jake knew that Sam still loved Bryan. However, the two of them had kissed a couple of times. Both had felt terrible about it afterwards, almost as if they were being disloyal to Bryan.

As if adding insult to injury, the cheap bands that Jake had purchased at the chapel in Reno when they had gotten married, had started to make their fingers itch. Sam's fingers were swelling with the weight from her unborn son anyway, but she had to take the band off because of the small welts that had developed from the ring. Jake had found his band had bothered the burns on his hands and had taken it off not long after the wedding.

Now, Sam sat on the couch next to Nate and glanced at Quinn before starting to unwrap the gift he had gotten for her. Quinn's grin didn't make her feel safe as she opened it. He definitely had a teasing grin on his handsome face, which usually served as a warning to anyone who saw it.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Sam asked.

"Sammy!" Quinn yelped, pretending to be insulted. "Would I hurt a pregnant woman?"

"If you could get away with it," Sam teased, causing everyone else in the family to laugh.

The wrapping paper was off and Sam looked tentatively at the box on her lap.

"Somebody knows Quinn pretty well," Adam joked and Sam gave a giggle. Adam was there for the day from Reno.

She glanced at Jake who was watching her with a soft smile on his face.

"You'll avenge me, right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah Brat," Jake assured her, giving her a lopsided grin.

Sam slowly opened the box, peering into it as she did so.

"Oh come on, Sammy," Quinn complained. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"It's a new green bra, isn't it?" Sam gave him a disgusted look.

"No, but thanks for the idea," Quinn grinned at her.

Sam sighed and opened the box. She saw there was what looked to be a shirt inside.

"I bet it says 'I'm with stupid' and it points at Jake," Nate laughed, causing everyone except Maxine and Jake to laugh.

"No, but thanks for the idea," Quinn said again.

Sam pulled out the shirt and looked at the front of it. She burst out laughing and got up to give Quinn a hug and a kiss.

"What's it say?" Maxine asked.

Sam held it up and the family also started to laugh. On the front of the shirt were the words HOT MAMA!

"Quinn Ely," Maxine shook her head at her second youngest son. Quinn was Bryan's fraternal twin and Bryan's death had affected him greatly.

"Well she is," Quinn shrugged.

"Thanks Quinn," Sam sat back on the couch.

"You're welcome Sammy," Quinn grinned back at her.

Sam looked down at her pile of presents. She had received some board games from the family. She and Jake had started playing board games together sometimes when Quinn and Nate had gone out on dates.

In the beginning, Jake had gone with them since he and Sam were married in name only. Then he had started feeling almost as if he were cheating on his wife, even though he and Sam didn't sleep in the same room. Sam slept in Bryan's room while Jake slept in the room he'd had since he was a baby.

She glanced at Jake who was on the other side of Nate. His eyes met hers, almost as if he knew what she had been thinking, which could be true. He'd always had the uncanny capability to seem to be able to read her thoughts at time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam looked away quickly. Looking too much at Jake was dangerous. She had feelings for him which made her feel disloyal to Bryan.

She had suffered a mental breakdown the month before and Sam bit her lip, keeping her head down, at the memory. Sam had dreamt Bryan leaving her and since then she didn't remember what his voice sounded like. The clothes in his closet and drawers didn't smell like him anymore.

Sam had forgotten what his arms felt like around her. She missed him terribly and today was no different. She dropped her head down a bit so nobody could see the tears in her eyes.

Jake watched her, knowing instinctively that she was thinking of Bryan. Bryan's presence was missed and thought of a lot today, he knew, by everyone in the room.

Nate had seen Sam drop her head. He caught Jake's eye and Jake nodded.

"Anyone else need something to drink?" Nate stood up.

A couple of the family members did, but Sam didn't answer.

"Sammy?" Nate inquired.

Sam started and looked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" she wiped her eyes.

"Did you want something to drink?" Nate asked.

"No, thank you," Sam shook her head. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone had noticed her tears. If they had, nobody was making it obvious. She happened to glance at Jake and knew immediately that he had.

His eyes locked with hers and he could see the sorrow in his eyes for her. He held out his hand palm up and motioned with his fingers for her to come closer to him. She glanced at his hands and saw that they were almost healed. He had regained a lot of his ability with them since the fire where they had burned.

Sam looked again to see if anyone was watching her and no one was.

She scooted over the seat until she was sitting next to the man who was her husband. Jake's arm went behind her along the back of the couch.

"We all miss him," Jake said softly.

"I know," Sam responded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

"I have another present for you, but I'll give it to you later," Jake told her, again so softly it was almost a whisper.

Sam's head whipped around in surprise. Jake looked startled at first. Then he choked back his laughter.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Brat," Jake managed, noting that the rest of the family had turned to look at them.

Nate had come back and sat on the other side of Sam. He glanced at Jake over Sam's head with a smile.

Sam glanced around at everyone from under her eyelashes. Then she glanced back at Jake.

Jake's eyes asked her to trust him and she gave a slight nod in return.

"We have one more present for the mom to be," Maxine announced and Sam turned to look at her in surprise. Everyone was smiling at her and she blushed. She saw that Luke had left the room without her noticing.

"Since there will soon be another Bryan Ely in this family," Maxine paused as she gathered her emotions. Everyone felt the loss of Bryan intensely no matter how much they laughed or tried to pretend everything was okay.

Sam had recently found out that she was indeed carrying a son. She had somehow known that she was and had planned on calling her son Bryan after his father. She had talked to Maxine about it and Bryan's mother had given Sam her blessing.

Luke came in carrying a rocking horse that looked like Bryan's gelding Rocky. Sam put both hands over her mouth as she saw it. The tears gathered in her eyes as she stood up. She wobbled a bit on her feet and both Jake and Nate reached out to steady her.

"Oh my gosh," Sam squealed. It would be awhile before baby Bryan could use the rocking horse, but Sam loved it.

"The kid's going to have to be Jake's age before he can use it," Quinn said, shaking his head.

Sam looked at Jake to see how he was reacting to Quinn's joke and was puzzled at the smile on his face. Maybe he hadn't heard his brother?

"Then I guess little Bryan will need this," Jake got up and pulled out something in a large box from behind the couch.

"Do you have a pony in there?" Sam asked and everyone laughed. Jake just shrugged.

Sam started to unwrap the present and screamed when she saw what was inside. There was a baby sized rocking horse inside. It was like a baby chair in the shape of a horse which rocked.

She couldn't help it, she threw her arms around Jake's neck, giving him a hug and a kiss. The rest of the family was surprised at the intensity of the hug and kiss. Sam could tell Jake was embarrassed, but she didn't care.

"Thank you," Sam said near his ear.

"You're welcome, Brat," Jake murmured, his face darkening.

She dropped her arms from around him and was about to turn back towards the baby horse, when Jake's hand touched her arm.

"You still have another gift coming later," Jake leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Sam shivered at the warm breath as it touched her ear as he whispered. Jake saw her reaction and took a step back. He also saw her flinch when he did and sighed.

Actually, he wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and kiss her but he didn't. She was his dead brother's girlfriend and the mother to Bryan's unborn child. Jake loved her, but he couldn't let her know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just then they all heard the tones calling the Ely men out to duty. Luke hurried out of the room to get the information. Jake saw Sam pale as she pressed her hands against her mouth. She wavered on her feet and Jake quickly moved in, put his arm around her and helped her to sit on the couch.

Sam's eyes were huge in her face and they were filled with tears as her terror overcame her. He could feel her trembling. She was shaking her head as she tried to keep the sobbing inside.

"We'll be fine," Jake assured her.

Sam shook her head violently.

"Brat, look at me," Jake told her.

Her eyes flew to his.

"We'll be fine," he insisted.

"It's a traffic call," Luke said as he came into the room. "Let's go."

"No fire," Jake said softly.

Sam nodded, but he could still see the terror in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something to calm her.

"Jake!" Luke barked. "Let's go."

Jake gave Sam an apologetic look and ran to catch up with his father and brothers. Sam continued to shake as she sat on the couch. Maxine came to sit down beside her.

"It doesn't get easier even if it's a traffic call," Maxine sighed, putting her arm around her daughter–in-law.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"How are you feeling really, Samantha?" Maxine asked.

"I'm okay," Sam told her.

"I'm not," Maxine murmured and Sam looked over at her.

"I'm really missing Bryan today," Maxine confessed. Sam could see the tears in the small blond woman's eyes and Sam had to look away as her own eyes filled.

"They always say that holidays are the worst," Maxine went on. "Now I believe it."

Sam nodded, agreeing with her. "I keep thinking he'll just show up."

"Me too," Maxine said. "I think I see him just out of the corner of my eye, his handsome face smiling, but when I turn he's not there."

Sam shook her head. "I see him like that sometimes too," she confessed. Gosh, she missed him. She missed him so much.

"I'm trying to be so strong for everyone else, but it's hard sometimes," Maxine sighed, wiping her eyes. "It will be good to have his baby in the house."

"You really don't mind that I call him Bryan?" Sam asked, wanting Maxine to be honest with her.

"Samantha, what else would you name him?" Maxine asked her own question.

"There isn't anything," Sam confessed. "I've wanted to name him that since, um…"

Sam couldn't finish and Maxine nodded.

"I know," Maxine murmured. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Enough sorrow. I don't want Luke to see me like this."

Sam smiled at the older woman and stood up also. "I'll help you clean up this mess."

"No you will not," Maxine waved her hand at Sam. "You go back to your room and relax."

Sam looked at Maxine, startled. It was the first time Maxine had called Bryan's room Sam's. Maxine seemed to realize it.

"It seems like it's your room now, I guess," Maxine murmured. "Yours and Bryan's since most of his things are still there."

"They bring me comfort," Sam responded.

"I know they do, honey," Maxine told her, enveloping her in a hug. "Just don't forget the living too."

Sam jerked in Maxine's embrace. What had she meant? Sam wanted to ask, but was afraid to.

Maxine started towards the kitchen and Sam watched her go before she turned and went to Bryan's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam was coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower and hand washing a couple of her bras when she saw the Ely brothers coming down the hallway. She was happy to see them all safe. She hugged Adam, then Nate, giving both of them a kiss. Quinn grabbed her and spun her around before giving her a kiss.

"Gosh Quinn," Nate told him. "Don't forget she's pregnant little brother."

"How could I forget?" Quinn asked as he put Sam down. "The kid's kicking me." He looked down at Sam who was rubbing her belly.

Sam glanced at Jake and hugged him briefly. "I'm glad you're all okay."

"Some idiot had too much to drink and went over an embankment," Adam scoffed.

"Though at least he didn't hit anyone on his way down," Nate said.

"I've got dibs on the shower," Quinn started taking off his shirt.

"I think this is when I go to Bryan's room," Sam laughed and went across the hall into the room she lived in.

Jake watched her go and Adam noticed. He followed Jake into his room.

"You're in love with her," Adam said.

Jake glanced over his shoulder at him, not confirming it but not denying it either.

"She's pregnant with Bryan's child," Jake reminded him.

"Bryan's dead," Adam stated bluntly and Jake flinched.

"Yes I know," Jake said.

"Your loving her is not disrespecting Bryan," Adam went on.

Jake sighed.

"It's not, Jake," Adam insisted. "Why do you think Bryan asked you to watch over Sam and their child?"

"Because Sam and I are friends" Jake shrugged.

Adam shook his head in disgust.

"Oh come on Jake, you can't be this dense," Adam told him.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, very uncomfortable.

"He knew how much you cared about Sam," Adam said. "He's always known how you felt about her."

Adam saw Jake watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Bryan asked you to watch over her because he knew you would love her like he would if he had lived," Adam finished. "You know that is why."

Jake nodded slightly. "I had hoped," Jake's voice trailed off.

He flicked his eyes to Adam's. Adam gave him an encouraging look.

"I just don't know what to do," Jake confessed.

"She obviously cares about you," Adam said.

Jake nodded.

"Start dating her," Adam suggested with a shrug. "Take it slow and just let her know how much you care. If she needs assurance about Bryan, let her know you can't take his place, but you can love her."

That got Jake's attention.

"I don't want her thinking of him if we, uh…," Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"She won't be able to help it, Jake," Adam told him. "At least at first. You either learn to deal with it or leave her alone. She slept with him and got pregnant with him. She's going to think about him and make comparisons, guaranteed."

Jake nodded slowly. It was something he was going to have to think about.

Adam seemed to know what Jake was thinking.

"You're not totally inexperienced," Adam reminded him.

"No," Jake sighed.

"Just be yourself, Jakey," Adam told him. "Whether or not you even get closer to her. Just be yourself."

Adam was right. All he could be was Jake. He had been Sam's best friend for most of their lives and they knew each other. Either that was good enough for her or it wasn't. He couldn't change who he was and he would never be Bryan.

"Thanks Adam," Jake told him.

"You're welcome, little man," Adam gave him a smile. "I'm heading for home early tomorrow so I might not see you in the morning. Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to call me."

Jake nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After his shower, Jake took the small box that held Sam's last Christmas present and went to her room. He knocked on the door and waited, but she didn't answer. Jake wondered if she was asleep. He knocked again but still she didn't answer. He hated to intrude, but he did worry about her and her well being, especially since she had the previous breakdown.

Jake sighed, but opened the door a crack, checking to see if she was sleeping. What he saw instead almost made him fall to his knees.

Sam was looking into the mirror on Bryan's dresser. She had her iPod earbuds in her ears which explained why she didn't hear him. She was completely naked and seemed to be checking out her body's changes in the mirror.

He couldn't help it, he looked. Even rounded with child, she was beautiful to him.

She was concentrating so hard on her image in the mirror that Sam had no idea that he was there. Jake backed out of the room quickly, wishing he had enough nerve to go in and take her into his arms. He leaned against the closed door and took deep breaths.

Even with the deep breaths, the image of her standing naked in the room wouldn't leave his brain. He had to get into the relative safety of his own room before one of his brothers came out into the hallway and saw him.

Once Jake was in his room, he tossed the box on top of his dresser and collapsed on his back onto his bed. My gosh, she was beautiful. His hands had itched to touch her, really touch her.

Jake flung an arm over his eyes as if that would keep the burning image of her nakedness from filtering into his brain. He actually started to sit up to go back to her room before he sighed and lay back down again.

He had recently taken a shower, but Jake thought about taking another one. A cold one. He'd never sleep a wink with the image of her naked still in his head. Somehow he had to erase that image or go crazy from it.

Jake took a couple of deep breaths, then a few more, feeling the calmness take hold of him.

Maybe he needed to go back out with Quinn and Nate and find him someone to sleep with. He would have to be clear that that's all it could be.

That thought shocked him. He didn't want to be with anyone except Sam. Jake didn't like complications in his life and finding someone just that reason could cause a lot of complications.

Jake had no clue what to do at this point.

Sam got up in the morning and was bored. She wanted to do something more than sit around the house and watch her belly grow.

"Good morning," Sam greeted Luke and Maxine when she went into the kitchen.

"Well good morning, Samantha," Maxine looked surprised. "You're up early."

Sam snorted. She was a notoriously late riser. Maxine laughed.

"I'm tired of sleeping and just laying around," Sam complained, getting a glass and filling it with orange juice.

"You're pregnant," Maxine reminded her as if Sam didn't remember.

"I know, but I need to do something," Sam complained.

"You need to remember to take care of yourself," Luke raised an eyebrow at her and she knew where Bryan had gotten that trait.

"I know and I am," she promised. "Maybe I'll spend time grooming Rocky for awhile."

Luke nodded, then got up and kissed his wife before heading out to his mining job.

"You'll be careful around the horses?" Maxine asked as Sam filled a plate with eggs and fruit.

"Yes," Sam promised.

Maxine nodded and went towards the wing of the house where hers and Luke's rooms were.

Sam was surprised that she actually beat Jake and his brothers this morning. Usually she was the last one in and sometimes they even were gone out to the range by now.

She finished up and grabbed a coat and headed out towards the barn. Sam smooched to Rocky who came right over to her. She led him out and attached a lead rope to his halter then tied him to the rail.

Sam went into the barn to grab some grooming tools and saw Rocky's bridle. She stared at it then looked towards the door, then looked back at the bridle. She debated on whether or not to go for a short ride around the ranch yard.

"Heck yeah," Sam grabbed the bridle along with a soft brush and headed back outside. She draped the bridle over the rail as she brushed the dust from Rocky's coat.

When he was gleaming, she murmured to him as she slipped off his halter and buckled the bridle in its place.

"Just a quick couple of turns around the yard," she murmured to the black overo gelding. She led him to the little platform that Jake had made for her and braced herself against the paint's back as she climbed up. Even on the platform, it was going to be a struggle to get her and her belly up on his back.

"Don't even think about it," the deep voice startled her and she tipped over and started to fall backwards. She screamed and landed in a pair of arms. Rocky shied, but only went a few feet before stopping and blowing out through his nose in a disgusted snort. Nate caught the gelding and soothed him with a rub.

"What do you think you were doing, Brat?" Jake asked as he held Sam.

He, Quinn and Nate had been eating when Quinn happened to look out the window.

"Um Jakey," Quinn said. "Do you know your wife is about to get up on a horse?"

"What?" Jake had shouted, looking to where Quinn was pointing. Jake paled and swore under his breath before heading out of the house to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When she had fallen in response to his voice, he had caught her in his arms. Jake had to admit, she felt great in his arms.

"I'm bored," Sam complained. "I was just going to take poor Rocky for a quick couple of turns, at a walk I might add, around the yard."

"No," Jake told her.

"Jake, I have to do something," Sam huffed, but wasn't able to pull it off while in his arms.

"Do something else," Jake said.

"There isn't anything else to do," Sam pouted.

"Can you clean your room?" Nate teased.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him. All three guys snorted.

"You can clean my room," Quinn suggested.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jake," she looked into his face. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked into his dark face just inches from hers. The last time they were this close they had kissed. Kissed each other very thoroughly too.

Her eyes fell to his lips and her little tongue wet her top lip. Jake couldn't help the groan as he saw the tip of her pink tongue touch her lip. She started to lean closer to him when they both heard the throat clearing. Sam jerked her head back and blushed.

"Do you want me to put him back, Jakey?" Nate's eyes were dancing with humor.

Jake made the mistake of glancing at Quinn whose grin threatened to end up in a full blown laugh.

"Nah, bring him here," Jake said with a long-suffering sigh.

"You're going to let me ride," Sam started squirming in his arms in excitement.

"No," Jake's voice was firm. He told Nate to hang onto the paint's bridle and lifted Sam until she was on Rocky's back.

Sam started gathering the reins when Jake took a handful of mane and swung up behind her. Quinn's laugh did boom out at the look on Sam's face. She looked surprised and disappointed. Nate started to chuckle.

"I can ride him," Sam insisted.

"I'm sure you can, but you're not," Jake told her, moving up so he was directly behind her. He took the reins from her. Sam crossed her hands over her belly and Quinn had to look away, he was laughing so hard.

"Quit pouting and grab onto his mane with both hands," Jake instructed her.

"I can ride," Sam said again.

"You either do as I ask or we're done right now," Jake threatened.

"That's not fair," Sam huffed, but she did take hold of Rocky's variegated mane with both of her hands. Jake moved up even closer until her thighs were between his. His arm came around her, but her belly was in the way.

Nate was laughing at the look of confusion on Jake's face as he tried to figure out what to do with his arm. Jake shot him a look before he shrugged and put his arm over the top of Sam's belly and across her breasts.

"Oh," Sam exclaimed, her breasts were very sensitive and his arm across them made her want to rub them against it.

"Okay, let him go," Jake finally said to Nate who let go of Rocky's bridle. The paint started out at a slow walk as Jake held onto Sam in front of him.

Nate went to stand next to Quinn and the two brothers exchanged looks of amusement.

"Did you see him wonder where to put his arm?" Nate said softly.

"Gosh, I almost told him to just grab her and ride," Quinn's laughter burst out of him.

"We really need to talk to that boy," Nate shook his head as he too laughed.

Meanwhile, Sam was smiling broadly at riding Rocky with Jake like this. Jake was grimacing as every step the paint took made Sam's breasts bounce against his arm, making it difficult for him to concentrate on keeping her safe.

"Is that enough for you?" Jake asked after their tenth trip around the yard.

"No, no, more," Sam insisted, causing all three guys to start laughing. She sounded like a kid on her first pony ride.

"Brat, I do have work to do today," Jake reminded her. He could feel her slouch at his words and he kicked himself for it.

"Okay," Sam murmured.

Nate and Quinn looked at each other and shook their heads. Gosh, their youngest brother was an idiot sometimes. Both of them would have kept going until nightfall if it kept her happy.

"Want me to take over?" Quinn asked, causing a snort from Nate.

"No," Jake gave his brother a look. "Why don't you two go out and harass some cows?"

"And miss this?" Nate yelped. Jake's mouth twitched.

"It's okay, Jake," Sam turned slightly so she looked up into his face. "I know you're busy."

"A few more times won't kill me," Jake gave a long-suffering sigh and grunted when Sam elbowed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jake turned Rocky in the other direction for a few laps. Nate and Quinn had gotten their horses out of the pasture and tacked them up while they waited.

"You can stop now," Sam's voice sounded urgent in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Jake's voice sounded concerned from behind her.

Oh gosh, how could she tell him her bladder was killing her? Darn Bryan's son and his constant kicking of her bladder.

"Nothing that, uh, going inside, uh…," Sam stammered and Jake smiled behind her, glad once again that he was a man. He hid the smile when she glanced back at him.

"Stay on him for a second," Jake told her as he got down. He ground tied the paint gelding before holding out his arms to Sam.

She looked down at his arms, then into his eyes, down at his mouth, then up again at his eyes before looking at his arms once again. Sam slid into them and they tightened around her as he held her.

Sam couldn't stop her hand from touching his cheek. She fought against leaning in and kissing him. Jake seemed to know it as he put her feet on the ground.

Her legs were wobbly and she ended up falling into him, his arms coming out to hold her up. She nodded at him when she got control of her legs and he slowly let go of her until she was standing on her own.

"Thank you," she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Jake almost groaned. She was killing him.

"You're welcome," he said instead. "Promise me you won't try and ride alone."

He could tell she didn't like him telling her what to do.

"Brat, you have to have this baby," Jake reminded her under his breath.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"You're right," she said softly. "I do. Having Bryan's baby is worth any boredom I have to go through to get there. I promise."

Jake nodded and led Rocky to the pasture before turning the gelding loose and going in to catch Witch. Sam watched him, then happened to glance over at Quinn and Nate. Both had insufferable grins on their faces. She put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh nothin'," Nate shook his head, but the grin didn't leave his face.

She glanced at Quinn and he had the gall to wink at her. Sam bit back a snort.

"Well, since I don't have anything else to do but watch my stomach get larger, I'll head in now," Sam complained.

"See you later, Sammy," Quinn called to her.

"Bye Sammy," Nate said.

"Bye guys," Sam waved. She hesitated before heading towards the house and looked at Jake as he was saddling his mare. He glanced over his shoulder at her, their eyes locking for a moment before Sam almost shook herself and left them.

Quinn barely waited for Sam to enter the house before he started in on Jake.

"Nice dance there, Jakey."

"What are you talking about?" Jake gave him a look as he swung up on Witch.

"The little dance you and Sammy are doing," Quinn said.

"I have no clue to what you are rambling about," Jake sniffed.

"Sure you don't," Nate laughed, riding Bramble next to Witch.

"I wasn't sure which one of you was finally just going to do it and kiss the other," Quinn teased.

"She's in love with Bryan," Jake bit out.

"Maybe, but she wants to kiss you," Nate pointed out.

Jake looked over at him and Nate nodded.

"Just grab her and do it," Quinn urged him.

Jake wasn't so sure. Even though Adam and now Nate and Quinn were telling him the same thing, he was reluctant until she gave him more signs that she was ready to kiss him. He didn't want to damage their relationship by pushing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was sitting on Bryan's bed after dinner already in her pajamas and reading when she heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," Sam called, looking up in surprise upon seeing Jake.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. She had left for her room sooner than she normally did.

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jake came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, really," Sam shook her head but she wasn't looking at him.

"I know you too well, Brat," Jake warned her.

Sam sighed again. "I know."

Jake waited her out. He watched her out of the corner of his eye while she tried not to look at him and she started to fidget.

"Just say it," Jake encouraged.

Sam shook her head.

Jake tilted his head, not pressing her.

"I have your gift," Jake said instead.

Her head came up. "What gift?"

"Remember I told you about it at Christmas?"

"The one you said you were going to give me last night?" Sam teased.

_Yeah until I saw you naked._

"Sorry," Jake murmured instead. It was his turn to look away from her. The sight of her naked still burned in his brain.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"Here," Jake finally just handed her the small box.

"What's this?" Sam looked at the box suspiciously.

"A box," Jake teased and Sam rolled her eyes.

That seemed to break the tension between them and Sam opened the box and gasped. Inside was an exquisite diamond and wedding band set.

"Jake?" Sam's eyes flew to his.

"Merry Christmas," Jake told her. "I couldn't have your wedding ring turning your finger green. Makes me look bad."

Sam's mouth fell open as he started to laugh. She leaned over to punch his shoulder.

"Ow," Jake complained rubbing his shoulder. "Is that any way to treat your husband that just gave you a gift?"

"No, it's not," Sam murmured, glancing down at the ring set in her hand.

Then she surprised him by leaning over to kiss him. She could tell he was surprised by the way he pulled back before meeting her mouth and returning her kiss. His hand gripped her neck as he brought her closer to him.

Jake's mouth moved over hers, wanting to tell her with his kiss what she meant to him. Sam trembled against him, resisting what he was telling her, though she continued to kiss him.

Finally she frantically ended the kiss with a cry. Her emotions were all jumbled. She couldn't look at him, she was so confused.

Jake saw her tears and his heart broke, knowing she didn't return his feelings. Silently he got up and left the room without looking back.

Sam looked at the door as it closed and she let the tears come. She loved Bryan. Why was she kissing Jake like that when she loved Bryan? She was having Bryan's baby. If Bryan hadn't died, she would be married to him.

"Oh gosh," Sam moaned.

Bryan was dead. She was all alone and she had kissed her dead boyfriend's brother. Granted that brother was her husband, but the marriage was a sham. Just for the convenience of her unborn child.

She had to remember Bryan. Sam looked down and saw the ring box on the bed. She had treated Jake horribly when he had thought enough of her to buy her rings that she could wear that wouldn't turn her finger green.

Sam felt the tears in her eyes, ashamed of herself for betraying Bryan by kissing Jake like that and hurting Jake by leading him on. She couldn't love him. She had to keep loving Bryan and only Bryan. To do anything else was betraying the father of her unborn child and the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After that, Jake seemed to have thrown up a wall between them. He rarely spoke to her unless he was forced to. He was ridged and stilted around her. Sam refused to wear the new wedding ring set he had bought for her. She did it out of spite. Her not wearing the rings didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

Sometimes, she heard him laughing with his family and she realized how much she had missed his laughter. If she walked into the room, Jake's demeanor changed immediately. The laugh would be gone and he would treat her as politely as he might a stranger. The change didn't go unnoticed by his family.

Neither did the fact that Jake started going out with his brothers again. When she knew they were going out, Sam went to Bryan's room and stayed there by herself, the door shut so she wouldn't see them leave.

Sometimes she read, sometimes she watched movies on her laptop. Other times she listened to her iPod. She would sit or lie on Bryan's bed for hours and listen to her music.

Many times she would cry as a song seemed to touch her. She always cried when she listened to the song she had dreamt that Bryan had sung to her.

_Oh Bryan, why did you have to die? I'm so confused. I love you so much still. I don't love, I can't love anyone but you. I'm so lonely without you._

Sam gave serious thought to moving back to River Bend. At least she wouldn't have to watch her husband go out with other women. Sam assumed that was what he was doing since Nate and Quinn were going out with their girlfriends. Sam thought Jake was probably seeing Devon again, whom he had dated before.

Jake deserved happiness, Sam tried telling herself over and over. She obviously would never make him happy, so it was best he find it elsewhere if possible. Their marriage was in name only, after all.

Months passed without Jake and Sam resolving what had happened between them on the day after Christmas. Sam was becoming more miserable and she blamed it on her pregnancy. She was feeling horribly large as her belly grew with her child.

She would sit and rub her belly with lotion and it seemed to calm her baby, who seemed hyperactive at times, and it also calmed herself. The lotion was warm to the touch and she loved how it felt against her skin.

Oh who was she kidding, she was so lonely and missing Bryan so much that anything felt good against her skin. Her breasts were so tender and sensitive that she sometimes caught herself rubbing them against things.

It was times like these that she missed Bryan the most. She was in a stage of her pregnancy that her hormones were raging and she was craving intimacy. She actually thought about going out and finding someone for her needs, like she thought Jake had done.

Then she'd laugh at herself. She could just see the horror in some guy's face when she approached them with her belly arriving ten minutes ahead of her. She burst out laughing at the thought.

She had to call Jen with that one and sure enough Jen had a good laugh at Sam's expense.

"Gosh if you do this, wait for me to come home," Jen begged.

"Jen Kenworthy, you are a sadistic friend," Sam laughed.

"Yeah I am, aren't I?" Jen laughed. "Now why are you considering picking up a gigolo when you have Jake?"

"Jake's been going out with his brothers again," Sam told her. "I'm sure he's either seeing Devon or another woman for his needs."

"Why does he need another woman for his needs?" Jen sounded confused. "He loves you."

Sam made a sound. "He doesn't love me Jen."

"Sam, he loves you," Jen was adamant. "You didn't see him when you, uh, had your…"

"When I went crazy?" Sam joked.

"Crazier," Jen teased. "Regardless, he loves you Sam. Haven't you two done anything about it?"

"I'm in love with Bryan," Sam insisted. "He knows that."

"Samantha Anne Forster, err, Ely," Jen yelped. "You know I love you, but Bryan is gone. You can love him Sam, but you're loving a ghost."

"Jen," Sam's voice got indignant.

"Tell me Sam, is that ghost keeping you warm at night?" Jen asked, softly.

"Yes he is," Sam insisted. "I love him Jen."

"He loved you enough to ask his little brother to take care of you," Jen reminded her.

"Jen, Jake's out dating," Sam said softly. "He doesn't love me."

"Jake has needs," Jen responded.

"Who doesn't?" Sam yelped. "Jen do you have any idea how these hormones are affecting me? I was talking about picking up a gigolo."

"You weren't serious," Jen said.

"Wasn't I?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Jen shouted into the phone.

"I'm pregnant Jen, not deaf," Sam told her.

"Hire Jake as your gigolo," Jen suggested.

"Oh yeah right," Sam scoffed.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Jake," Jen sighed.

"He's my husband in name only," Sam sighed back. "He's dating."

"My gosh, how does that sound?" Sam snorted.

"Kinda like my love life," Jen laughed. "Pathetic."

"The lustful blimp and the lustful twig," Sam said causing Jen to sputter before the two of them just gave up trying to hold it back and burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Sam's conversation with Jen, Sam started paying a bit more attention to Jake and what he was doing. Much to her chagrin, he seemed very calm compared to what he had been. She just knew he was with someone. He had to be.

Sam was miserable, both physically and mentally. She wasn't sleeping very soundly. She woke up often during the night, wondering if her husband was back from seducing the women of Darton County. She'd turn over and punch her pillow cursing Jake under her breath.

Jake continued to ignore her unless he was forced otherwise. That got on Sam's nerves as well and many times she wanted to stick her tongue out at him while wiggling her fingers in her ears. The mature thing to do by a pregnant woman!

Sam had to admit, she missed Jake. He had been her friend for so long and he had really taken care of her after Bryan had died. She began to think of ways to repair their friendship.

She tried to engage him in conversation, but Jake kept himself apart from her. If she absolutely needed him, he would be there but it was obvious to her that he preferred not to be close to her.

Maxine watched the two and was saddened. She had tried to talk to Jake about what was going on, but he had refused and clammed up completely.

Finally Sam made the decision to move back to River Bend. She talked to Gram about it. Gram had been shocked and surprised.

"Are you sure about this, Samantha?" Gram asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I think it best if I move out and divorce Jake, allowing him to marry someone he loves."

"You need to do what's best for you," Gram murmured.

"I need to do what's best for my baby," Sam corrected. "I can keep the Ely name for Bryan's son, which is what's most important."

Gram didn't say anything.

"I won't keep Bryan's family from the baby of course, but I can't keep going on like I am," Sam said.

That had been the day before. Sam watched Jake at dinner as she sat next to him at the table. He was ignoring her again.

Suddenly the tones sounded, signaling that the Ely men were needed. As she always did, Sam started to tremble. Luke left the table to get the address of where they needed to be and what kind of emergency it was. It wasn't always a fire.

"Let's go," Luke said, coming back into the room.

He hugged Maxine without saying what the call was about. Sam knew then, it was a fire. She moaned under her breath, hugging her belly and rubbing it. Her son was restless and moving about and she knew it was because of her.

Luke and his sons left the house. Sam watched Jake as he jogged across the ranch yard towards the fire truck. He swung up into the back compartment with Quinn as Nate got behind the wheel and Luke got in the passenger side.

"They'll be fine," Maxine tried to calm Sam's fears, but Sam wasn't having any part of it.

Sam went back to Bryan's room and tried to lose herself in the music on her iPod. Her mind kept going back to the fire. Finally she threw her iPod down on the bed and went into the living room.

Maxine was sitting in one of the chairs with her hands over her mouth, tears running down her face. Sam glanced at the clock and saw it was time for the local news. That must be what Maxine was watching and her reaction made Sam's heart cramp in her chest.

"What happened?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's a huge fire," Maxine's voice was also very quiet. "So large, it's the breaking news. They have a helicopter nearby that keeps flying over the scene. It's huge Sam, just huge."

Sam dropped onto the couch with a low moan. Her eyes were drawn to the TV. She couldn't look away.

"We just got news that a firefighter has been injured," the news reported shouted into the camera.

Sam heard whimpering not realizing it came from her.

"I'm sure it's not one of them," Maxine turned to try and calm Sam.

Sam's head was shaking her head as she trembled on the couch. She couldn't go through this again. The not knowing was killing her and she worried about the stress on her baby.

She jumped off of the couch and moved as quickly as she could towards the kitchen.

"Sam?" Maxine called to her, but Sam ignored her.

Sam grabbed the keys to Bryan's Yukon and peeled out of Three Ponies towards Darton. She figured she could find the fire by following the smoke and then the flames.

She was still shaking and had a hard time hanging onto the steering wheel. Her palms were sweaty and she was crying. She tried wiping her eyes only to have the Yukon swerve so she kept both hands on the wheel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It wasn't long before she saw the smoke in the distance. She followed it, her hysteria increasing the closer she got. It was huge. Maxine hadn't exaggerated that fact. Sam could see it miles ahead of her.

By the time she finally stopped the Yukon on the outskirts, she was screaming in fear. Where was he?

"You can't go up there, miss," someone tried to stop her, but Sam eluded them and kept going.

She broke into an awkward run, screaming his name as she ran. Sam checked every firefighter she saw, but none of them was the one she sought. Oh gosh, where was he?

"Jake!" she screamed over and over as she ran. "Jake!"

Jake had just come out of the building when he thought he heard his name over all of the other sounds. People shouted, the flames and fire roared, the hoses hissed, yet he heard her call his name.

He pulled off his helmet and started looking for her amongst the chaos.

"Jake!" he heard her scream over to the left and he looked and saw her hysterical face as she searched for him.

"Sam!" Jake yelled and her head swung around in his direction.

"Jake!" she screamed again as she hurried towards him, running as quickly as her swollen body would let her.

He heard her rasping breathing as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he instinctively caught her to him.

"You're all right, thank God you're all right," she repeated over and over as she clung to him, her lips finding his.

Jake's mouth came down to crush hers as the kiss heated up quickly. All the pent up emotions in both of them came through in that kiss. Sam had one thought that her lips would be bruised, but after that she didn't care.

Jake's lips moved over hers and Sam answered his kiss. Their tongues met to tangle, then break apart to come back and tangle again. Both of them forgot where they were as they told each other with their kiss what they felt.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for air. Sam nibbled on Jake's bottom lip as their lips met again and again.

"I'm all dirty," Jake apologized. Sam hadn't even noticed that he was covered in soot.

"I don't care," she said as she kissed him again.

Jake was vaguely aware that his father was nearby but he was willing to risk his anger just to hold the woman he loved. Jake had waited and hoped for this day and he never wanted to let Sam go.

"Jake!" his father finally bellowed.

"I need to go back," Jake said to Sam, giving her another kiss.

"Not into the fire," Sam begged.

"No, but to help clean up," Jake explained. "You shouldn't be around all this smoke anyway."

"I was so afraid," Sam cried and Jake put her down and wiped a tear away with one of this thumbs. He ended up smearing soot on her face. "The news said a fireman was injured and I, I, I just couldn't…"

"The idiot tripped over a hose and broke his arm," Jake told her.

Jake had to reach out and support Sam who had almost collapsed at the news.

"Jake!" Luke yelled again.

"Go on, I'll see you at home," Jake bent to kiss her again. He picked up his helmet and with one last look headed towards his father.

"Jake!" Sam screamed to be heard above all the noise. Jake turned and looked at her as the tears ran down her face. He nodded and Sam put her hands to her mouth as she watched him disappear behind some equipment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam wasn't sure how she got home. She looked up and found herself back in the Three Ponies yard. Had she dreamt all this and she hadn't left? No, she smelt the smoke on her and saw the soot on her coat from hugging Jake. It had been real.

_I love you Bryan_, Sam told him in her heart. _I love your brother too. Please give me a sign that it's okay if I love him too._

Just then baby Bryan kicked. Sam heard a ringing neigh from the pasture and jerked her head up to see Rocky looking at her as he neighed. Sam sat in the Yukon with tears running down her dirty face.

_Thank you beloved_, Sam thought as she rubbed her belly. _I will never forget you. You will always be a part of me. I tried not to love him, but I couldn't stop. _

She felt a peace in her heart that she hadn't felt since Bryan had died. Sam's tears increased as she sobbed. She gasped as she almost felt as if Bryan was there with her. As if he had touched her face.

Sam bit her lip to try and stem the tide of tears that threatened to choke her. She couldn't and she let loose with all the emotion that she had tried to deny since losing Bryan.

She cried for Bryan. She cried for Jake. She cried for the baby who would never know his father. Then she cried for herself. She cried great gasping sobs.

When she had nothing left, she felt spent as she sat in Bryan's Yukon. Sam slouched in the driver's seat and thought of the man she had loved. He had loved her so much and she had returned that love. She would have been happy to spend the rest of her life with him.

However, it was not meant to be and now she had the chance to live as a wife to his brother. She loved Jake and while she would never compare the love she had for both brothers, it was very similar to how she felt about Bryan.

Sam opened the driver's door and got out. She went to the pasture to hug Rocky and give his white nose a kiss.

"I will love him forever," she promised Rocky who nudged her shoulder with his head.

She made her way to the house, feeling exhausted.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Maxine put her arm around the younger woman, unmindful of the dirt and soot.

"Yes," Sam nodded, grateful for Maxine's support.

"Come in and sit," Maxine guided Sam towards the couch.

"I went crazy again," Sam shook her head. "I heard that the firefighter had been hurt and I lost it, as you know."

"Did you find him?" Maxine asked softly.

Sam raised her head and nodded.

"Yes," she bit back another cry.

"He's okay?" Maxine asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded and they both knew they weren't talking about Jake right now. "He's okay and he understands."

"And Jake?"

"Jake was fine," Sam assured her. "He wasn't the one who was hurt. I, uh, he, uh, we, uh…" Sam blushed and looked away again.

"I'm happy for both of you, Sam," Maxine told her.

Sam could only nod again.

"I do love him," Sam bit her lip. "I was afraid to love him because I would be disloyal to Bryan. Bryan let me know it was okay that I loved Jake."

Maxine wrapped her arms around the woman who loved two of her sons and the two women cried together as they sat on the large couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam excused herself a bit later and headed towards Bryan's room to grab some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower. She knew the men would be back soon and wanting to shower up, so she wanted to get done quickly.

Plus she was exhausted. For the first time since losing Bryan, Sam felt as if she might actually sleep the whole night. She hoped so. The baby was making her so tired now.

Sam washed the dirt and soot from her body and stood under the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the tension she had been under as well. Finally, she lathered herself up with her lavender bath wash and inhaled the scent, allowing it to calm her as lavender was supposed to do.

She shut off the shower and toweled herself off, slathering on some lavender lotion over her skin. Sam rubbed her belly softly and smiled at the feel of her son moving beneath her hand. It was something she would never get used to, having a living, breathing being inside of her like this.

Leaving her hair wet, she got dressed in her pajama bottoms and one of Bryan's t-shirts and almost stumbled back to his room. She really wanted to wait up until Jake, his brothers and father got home, but she was drained. As she crawled under the sheets, she hugged the pillow, thinking of the man who was her husband.

A little while later Jake, Nate, Quinn and Luke came in. Quinn's arm was in a cast.

"What happened?" Maxine rushed to her son.

"I tripped over a hose," Quinn told her, earning a snort from both of his brothers.

Maxine caught Luke's eyes and she could see the humor in his dark brown eyes.

"Did you break it?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah," Quinn muttered and Maxine knew Quinn was embarrassed and had probably been harassed by the others since it happened.

"Make sure you put a plastic bag over it before you shower," Maxine reminded him as Quinn started for his room.

Quinn waved his good arm over his head to let her know he had heard her.

"Did he really trip over the hose?" Maxine bit back a giggle, which got Nate, Quinn and Luke laughing.

"Yeah," Nate grinned. "Isn't it great?"

"Sam was a wreck," Maxine told Jake, who nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty bad when I saw her," Jake murmured, looking towards the rooms.

"She's exhausted and I believe she went to bed," Maxine said, surprising Jake.

Jake nodded and headed towards the wing of rooms that belonged to him and his brothers. Nate trailed after him.

"I think they finally figured out what's going on," Luke hugged and kissed his wife.

"It's about time," Maxine hugged and kissed him back. Together they went into the rooms that they shared.

Jake knocked on Bryan's door, but Sam didn't answer. Almost holding his breath, he opened the door a crack and looked in. She was asleep in Bryan's big bed. He could smell the lavender and he smiled as he shut the door again and went into his own room.

When Quinn was done showering, Jake took his turn. He washed a couple of times to make sure that all the dirt and soot was off of him and he didn't smell like the fire anymore. It took some doing, but he finally was able to get the smell off of him.

Once he toweled himself off, he went to knock on Bryan's door again. When Sam didn't answer he went into the room and stood over the bed looking down at the woman who was his wife.

He bent down to lift her up into his arms. She murmured his name and curled towards him in her sleep. Jake gently carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed and tucked her in.

He felt as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders as he watched her as she snuggled into one of his pillows. Jake hoped that what had happened between them earlier that evening was the beginning of a life together as husband and wife in the truest sense of the words.

Jake got into his bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. She felt perfect in his arms and he was content as he fell asleep.

Sam was dreaming of Bryan again.

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I can  
He who dares to stand where I stood_

Sam saw him standing in front of her in her dream.

_It's really okay?_

_Yes, it's really okay. He loves you Samantha. He will love our son._

_You won't ever leave me will you?_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

Sam briefly felt his arms around her and then with a final smile at her, he disappeared. She turned towards the hard body she was with and snuggled into it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam woke in the morning feeling the arms around her and at first she was confused. She remembered her dream of Bryan. Bryan was gone. She knew it. Then whose arms was she in?

Jake!

Sam opened her eyes and stared straight into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Good morning," Jake's deep voice so like Bryan's, yet so different, filling her ears.

"Good morning," Sam murmured. "How did I get here?"

"I kidnapped you," Jake told her.

Sam nodded, feeling a bit unsure of herself.

"I shouldn't have," Jake sighed.

"No, it's fine," Sam assured him, but Jake wasn't so sure.

He started to turn away from her, but Sam stopped him.

"Jake," her soft voice made him pause. He didn't look at her.

"I dreamt of Bryan last night," Sam told him and she heard Jake suck in a breath.

"He told me it's okay that I love you," Sam felt the tears fill her eyes.

Jake turned to look at her.

"I do," Sam wiped her eyes. "It's hard for me."

"I know," Jake told her. "I thought…" He looked away until he felt the hand on his chin.

She kissed him and Jake's lips met hers tenderly. His hand brushed back her still damp hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I drove you to other women," Sam's lip trembled.

"What?" Jake stilled.

"I'm sorry I…," Sam tried again.

"I heard you the first time," Jake bit out and she could hear the anger in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"When you went out," Sam clarified.

"You thought I was with other women?" Jake spat.

Sam's eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"That's what you think of me?" Jake was almost vibrating in anger.

"Of course," Sam snapped. "You weren't going out and then when I, uh, um, turned you away, you started going out again."

"With other women," Jake's eyes were deadened in his face.

Sam didn't respond.

"I can't believe you thought that of me," Jake sounded hurt.

"What was I supposed to think?" Sam asked. "You'd go out and you'd come back in a great mood."

Jake shook his head.

"Brat, I was going out with Darrell," he told here.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Darrell," he repeated.

Sam didn't say anything for awhile, just looking into his face.

"I feel like a fool," Sam put her hands over her eyes. Then she looked at him. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, this time," Jake's mouth twitched and she swatted him.

Sam rubbed her hand over her belly as her son let her know he was there. Jake saw the look of total contentment on her face and his hand also strayed to her belly. She sighed. Jake could feel his brother's son moving. The thought of Bryan's child growing inside of Sam never ceased to amaze him. Some day, he hoped it would be his child growing there.

As they made love to each other, neither was thinking of the other man that Sam had been with. They were only thinking of each other.

"I love you, Brat," Jake told her afterwards, helping her to lie next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too," Sam snuggled into his side.

"I didn't hurt you?" Jake asked softly.

"No," Sam lifted her head to kiss him. "You didn't hurt either of us."

"I was worried," Jake admitted.

"I know," Sam smiled against his mouth before nuzzling his neck. He could feel that she dozed off.

As Jake held her, he couldn't help the smile that quirked at his lips. He knew why Bryan had loved her so much. She was a very beautiful, fun loving, yet quixotic woman. Jake knew that she would keep him on his toes for the rest of his life and he wanted it no other way.

The smile softened as he thought of his dead brother.

"I _will_ take good care of her Bry," Jake barely whispered. "I promised you then and I promise you now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Sam awoke for good a short time later she was on her side with Jake behind her. She stretched against his hard body and felt his lips against her shoulder. She turned in his arms and the two of them made love to each other again.

When his breathing went back to normal, the little minx had the nerve to smile up at him before kissing him. Jake had to laugh to himself. He had hit the jackpot with this one. He hated the fact that Bryan was gone, but he loved the woman who was now his.

"I'm going to need a shower again," Jake complained later.

Sam gave him a look.

"Are you actually complaining?" she asked.

"No," Jake gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm not complaining."

"I was wondering there for a second," Sam grinned back at him, giving him another kiss.

"Brat, I love you," Jake captured her eyes with his. "I love everything about you."

"I can't help it," Sam sighed, still looking into his eyes.

"Really, I'm not complaining," Jake said.

"Good because believe it of not, this stage of my pregnancy is causing my hormones to rage," Sam told him.

"Rage?" Jake swallowed loudly.

"Jake, I told Jen I wanted to hire a gigolo," Sam explained to him.

Jake choked and Sam started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" he managed to ask.

"Sorta," Sam grinned. "I can't help it." She shrugged, blushing a bit.

He looked at her and she sighed.

"Jake, I wasn't totally inexperienced when I hooked up with your brother," she admitted. "I wasn't loose. I thought I loved the guy I was with before Bryan."

"Thought?" Jake wondered.

"I realized what love was when I fell in love with Bryan, and you," Sam told him softly.

His arms tightened around her. He couldn't or wouldn't say anything about her previous partners. Jake had been with other women before marrying Sam.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Jake kissed her.

"Yes Jake, I do," Sam shook her head. "I've loved two men in my life. You and your brother. He's not here, but you are and I love you differently than how I loved him. I don't love you as a replacement for him."

Jake was surprised she was saying this, because that had been his fear.

"I love you for you," Sam went on and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was easy for me to go from loving you as my friend to loving you this way. Way too easy for me which is why I fought it. I felt disloyal to Bryan.

"I'm not being disloyal to him though. You have to know I will love him for the rest of my life, but as a man I had _loved_, not the man I love." She emphasized the difference to make sure he understood.

"I don't want my love for Bryan to come between us, now that we have gotten here," Sam sighed, wiping her eyes again. "He's part of the package, along with his son, when you choose to love me."

"_Chose_," Jake emphasized his own word.

Sam nodded in understanding. He kissed her mouth tenderly, almost as if they were agreeing to a pact.

"I do love you, Brat," Jake told her. "I understand that you loved my brother, but I love you despite that."

Sam's mouth opened in shock as he started to laugh. Sam swatted him.

"You're a nut," Sam told him, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Sam?" Jake's voice took on a different tone.

"Hmm?" Sam raised her eyes to his.

"Wanna show me more of those hormones?" Jake asked, the humor evident in his voice.

Sam did just that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I like your hormones," Jake said afterwards.

"There's still time for me to hire a gigolo," Sam gave him a playful, yet tired grin.

"Nah, I'll suffer," Jake pretended to grouch and then laughed when Sam's peal of laughter rang out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Surprisingly, Nate and Quinn were still in the kitchen when Jake and Sam finally made it in. Sam blushed at the looks the two of them were giving her.

"Why are you blushing, Sammy?" Nate teased.

"I'm not, it's hot in here," Sam countered. "Don't make fun of the pregnant woman."

That got all three of the guys laughing. Sam gave them a grin.

Sam then noticed the casted arm that Quinn had on the table.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam asked, concerned. Then she giggled. "Oh wait! You're the idiot who tripped over the hose aren't you?"

Jake sprayed coffee as he started to laugh. Nate joined him in his laughter and even Quinn had to laugh.

"Anyone could have tripped over that hose," Quinn told her.

"Yeah but it was you," Sam teased.

"Don't make fun of the brother-in-law of the pregnant woman," Quinn joked.

"Uh uh, there is no such rule," Sam pointed out.

"There isn't a rule about the pregnant woman either," Quinn countered.

"Yes there is," Jake and Nate said at the same time.

"Are you going to be able to ride today?" Jake asked Quinn.

"Not today, no," Quinn shook his head. "The swelling is bad and Mom made me promise to rest and keep an ice pack on it."

Sam looked pointedly at the cast.

"So where is the ice pack?" she asked.

"In the freezer," Quinn laughed. "Mom's not here."

"Looks like just us today, huh?" Jake said to Nate.

"Yep," Nate nodded.

"I can…," Sam began.

"No, you can't," Jake was adamant.

"But you need me," Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I do, but not out there," Jake gave her a look.

Nate and Quinn exchanged glances. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Sammy and I will play video games today," Quinn said.

"Oh will we?" Sam looked at Bryan's twin. "I suck at video games."

"All the better," Quinn grinned.

Sam stole a glance at Jake and winked. Jake had to put his head down or burst out laughing. He wished he didn't have to go out on the range today. He'd love to watch his wife sucker Quinn.

Quinn put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"You two have fun now," he said to his brothers.

"That sounds like a dismissal," Nate joked to Jake as he stood up.

Sam broke away from Quinn to approach Jake. She could see the wariness in Jake's eyes and her mouth twitched.

"Relax, I'm not going to jump you here," Sam whispered in his ear as she hugged him. Jake snorted. She did give him a kiss on the mouth which surprised Nate and Quinn.

When Sam turned around, both Nate's and Quinn's eyebrows were quirked up.

"What?" Sam deadpanned. "Can't a girl kiss her husband goodbye?"

Jake's mouth twitched as both guys looked at him.

"Come on," Jake said to Nate, going to the hat rack to grab his Stetson and shrug on his coat. He checked to make sure he had a pair of warm gloves.

Sam gave Nate a hug and kiss as he got up from the kitchen table.

"She is affectionate," Nate teased as he grabbed his own Stetson and put on his coat.

"Yeah," Jake met Sam's eyes briefly, telling her much, before he and Nate went out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam sat looking at the door where Jake had disappeared through before shaking herself and telling Quinn she'd be right back. Sam went back to Bryan's room and rooted through the dresser drawer where she had put the rings that Jake had given her.

Finding them, she opened the box and looked down at the ring set. She ran a finger over the rings before taking them out and putting them on her finger. They were a bit snug, but she was determined to wear them now.

She smiled as she looked down at them. She and Jake were truly married now.

"Be happy for me Bryan," Sam whispered and she felt contentment and knew that wherever he was, he was indeed happy for her.

She went back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

"So Sammy," Quinn broke into Sam's thoughts.

Sam turned to look at him.

"What's going on between you and Jakey?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam played dumb, tilting her head at him.

"You seem a bit more, uh, affectionate is a good word, towards him this morning," Quinn stated. "The past few weeks you two have barely spoken."

"You heard Nate," Sam shrugged. "I'm affectionate."

"Uh huh," Quinn grinned at her and Sam grinned back at him. "You should be showing _me_ affection since I'm hurt."

"Even though you're the idiot who tripped over the hose?" Sam couldn't help but rub it in again.

"Drop Jakey and be with me," Quinn urged with a smile on his face. "Bryan was my twin."

"What about Debi?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'd miss her," Quinn said. "I could stash you some place and she'd never know." She could tell he was teasing.

"She'd know," Sam told him. "I'll tell her what a two timer you were."

"No, you don't want to do that," Quinn shook his head.

They went into the living room together and plopped down on the couch.

"When are you going to marry her?" Sam asked him.

"What makes you think I'm going to?" Quinn gave her a look, but Sam could see the humor in his dark eyes.

"Because it's not like you to worry if one of your girls knows you're two timing," Sam grinned.

"Bryan's told you too much," Quinn shook his head.

"Yeah he did," Sam's grin grew.

"Well, if you promise to keep it to yourself I'll tell you a secret," Quinn whispered.

"Cross my heart," Sam said, crossing her heart for emphasis.

"I'm going to ask her for her birthday in April," Quinn continued to whisper.

"Really?" Sam yelped.

"Yep," Quinn nodded. "It took awhile, but I found the woman for me, especially since you married Jakey. You can still get it annulled." He raised his eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"You're not as subtle as you think you are, Quinn Ely," she told him. "No I can't get it annulled."

"So you and Jakey?"

"Yep," Sam smiled softly and Quinn could see the love she had for his younger brother.

"What about Bryan?"

Sam looked at Bryan's twin and saw how serious he was.

"I love Bryan," Sam told him, also very serious. "I'll love him to the day I die. However, he's not here. Jake is."

"So you just move on to the next brother?" Quinn asked.

"How dare you, Quinn!" Sam screeched at him.

"Bryan was my twin," Quinn reminded her.

"Bryan is the father to my child," Sam snapped right back. "I didn't start loving Jake because it was convenient. I went through a lot to get to where I can love him and not feel like I'm betraying Bryan.

"For your information, Bryan told me in a dream that it was all right for me to love Jake. So if it's okay with him, what's your problem?"

Quinn looked at her thoughtfully.

"Not that any of this is really your business," Sam huffed and tried to scramble up off the couch. Her pregnancy got in her way and she got angrier knowing she was flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Bryan was my twin," Quinn said softly and Sam quit flailing away at the softness of his voice.

"Your twin that I loved and adored," Sam said just as softly. Quinn could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "I almost went crazy without him, I loved him so much. You have no idea how hard it has been for me. None."

She wiped her eyes almost viciously.

"If I thought I was betraying him, I would die alone before doing it," Sam went on, the tears dripping down her face. "Can't you understand that?"

Quinn put his arm around Sam and hugged her to him. She cried against his chest as he held her.

"I do understand it, Sammy," Quinn told her, his voice soft and caressing. "I'm sorry. I'm just protective of him, still."

"And you think I'm not?" Sam asked.

"No, I know you are," Quinn responded. "I was just curious as to how much."

Sam's eyes flew to his.

"Was this some sort of test?" she wondered.

"A bit," Quinn was honest. "I love both of my brothers and don't want to see them hurt."

He saw Sam's brown eyes flash and he held up his hand.

"I was concerned, that's all," Quinn told her.

Sam blew out a deep breath and counted to ten in her head before nodding. When she looked back up at Quinn, she saw the amusement in his dark brown eyes.

"Come on and get the video game warmed up," Sam said between clenched teeth. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your butt!"

Quinn burst out laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Whoa, lookout Sammy," Quinn crowed as he wiped out one of Sam's players as they played the video game.

"Oh gee Quinn, you're too good at this," Sam told him, her mouth trying not to twitch as she let him blow up one of her people.

"Let's up the stakes, little sis," Quinn said as he stalked her on screen.

"Like what?" Sam wanted to know.

"When I win, you have to tell me all day how great I am," Quinn teased.

"What?" Sam yelped, trying to keep her last two people alive.

"No matter what, you have to say 'you are so great, Quinn'," he told her.

"That's the best you can do?" Sam laughed, zapping one of his players.

"No, but it's the best I can do without Jakey wanting to beat my ass," Quinn laughed.

"True," Sam nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

"Great," Quinn started firing on one of her players.

"Wait, I have a request if I win," Sam told him, holding off his attack.

"You're going to lose," Quinn predicted.

"Maybe so, but just in case I get lucky," Sam continued to hold him off and pressed her advantage just a bit. "If I win, you have to wear the Hot Mama shirt all day no matter what and not under another shirt, either."

"I'll agree to that," Quinn laughed, as he fired away. "I'm confident that I won't have to do it."

"Really?" Sam knocked off another of Quinn's players.

"Lucky shot," Quinn yelped as he concentrated on the game.

"Is it?" Sam wasted another of Quinn's players.

"Sammy!" Quinn yelled as she cornered him and got rid of another. "There's something wrong with my controls."

"Yeah, that's it," Sam laughed, stalking him around the screen.

"Oh you're playing with me now," Quinn laughed as he tried to take a stand.

"I've been playing with you all along, hot mama," Sam giggled, wiping out one more player. Quinn just had one left while Sam still had her two.

Quinn was laughing as he tried fighting her off. He knew he in trouble.

"Shall we draw this out or just get it over with?" Sam giggled.

"You're a cruel woman, Samantha Anne," Quinn pouted.

"Yep, I am," Sam moved in for the kill and wasted his last player.

Quinn screamed in frustration, but he was laughing.

"Yes!" Sam jumped off the couch to do a little dance. She swirled her hips opposite of her arms and hands while Quinn laughed harder.

"And you're real modest about it too," Quinn grinned.

"I sure am, hot mama," Sam giggled and Quinn pulled her down next to him on the couch.

"Listen, about that shirt," Quinn pretended to want to get out of the wager.

"Oh no!" Sam squealed, punching his arm. "You're wearing that shirt. In fact, I'll go get it for you now."

"Sammy," Quinn whined, but Sam kept going towards her room.

When she came back, she had the shirt in her hands.

"It's not going to fit me," Quinn told her.

"It's big for the pregnancy," Sam pointed out.

Quinn took off his sweatshirt, leaving just a t-shirt on. He put on the shirt that Sam handed him and Sam fell over on the couch she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh," she quickly ran from the room and Quinn heard a door close. Then he heard the toilet flush and his mouth quirked into a grin.

Sam came back and saw his grin.

"Don't even make fun of the pregnant woman or I'll tell your mom," Sam warned him, but she was grinning.

That's when he saw the camera in her hands and he imitated her by putting his hands on his hips. Sam took a few seconds to laugh before she put the camera to her eye and tried to focus. She was laughing too hard so she held her breath, let it out slowly and snapped the picture.

Quinn stuck a pillow from the couch in his shirt and Sam giggled as she took that picture. He posed a few more times before the two of them sat back down on the couch, hugging each other as they laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wha…," Maxine's mouth fell open when she came home later that afternoon and saw her son in Sam's shirt.

"Does this shirt make my butt look big?" Quinn asked in a falsetto.

They heard Sam laughing in the family room.

"I never say that you faker," Sam yelled.

"What happened while I was gone?" Maxine was shaking her head in amazement.

"Shy, sweet Samantha kicked my butt in a video game," Quinn explained.

Maxine snorted.

"Good for her," Maxine said.

"She suckered me," Quinn complained.

"Good for her," Maxine said again and with a giggle that Quinn had never heard from his mother before, she went to her and Luke's room to change out of the clothes she had worn to work.

"Hey Quinn?" Sam called from the other room.

"Yeah Cheater?" Quinn called back.

"Can you bring me a ginger ale?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Quinn shouted.

A few minutes later Quinn came in and handed her the can of ginger ale. Sam was slouched on the couch with her feet up on the table in front of her. Quinn sat down next to her and put his feet up too.

"Mom's going to kill us if she comes in and sees us with our feet up," Quinn told her.

"Hopefully we'll hear her coming," Sam whispered.

Quinn's mouth twitched.

"I love you Sammy," Quinn put his arm around her. "It's not anyone that can sucker me and you did it beautifully."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Sam blew on her hand and rubbed her shoulder, causing Quinn to burst out with laughter. Sam laughed with him.

They heard footsteps and both of them scrambled to get their feet off the table. Maxine came into the room and looked at both of them. They each had guilty looks on their faces though they tried to hide them.

"What have you two been up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Quinn and Sam said together, then laughed when they realized they both said it at the same time.

"You better not be corrupting Samantha," Maxine told her son.

"Me corrupting her?" Quinn yelped. "Mom, she suckered me!"

"Congratulations, Sam," Maxine smiled at her daughter-in-law. "We'll have a celebration tonight at dinner."

Sam grinned at Quinn's sound of outrage.

"My own mother," Quinn muttered, but he was grinning.

Later when Nate and Jake rode in, Sam put a coat on and went out to meet them in the ranch yard. Jake saw her as he swung down from his mare's back.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam tilted her head at him.

In answer, Jake took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Ohh, aggressive," Sam teased, laughing slightly as she met his lips.

Jake smiled as he kissed her.

Nate smiled at the two of them as he pulled the saddle off of Bramble. He took it into the barn.

"So how was your day?" Jake asked as he loosened the cinch.

Sam's mouth twitched.

"Okay," she shrugged.

"You're not telling me something," Jake said, pulling the saddle and saddle pad off of Witch.

"Some things are better seen," Sam responded, trying not to giggle.

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam let out the giggle. He gave her a smile and started for the barn.

Sam took a few steps towards Witch and rubbed the big black mare's forehead. When Witch lowered her head, Sam moved to the mare's side. One hand rubbed Witch's forehead and the other hand rubbed Witch's neck near the withers. Sam murmured to the black horse and Witch blew a sigh through her nose.

"What are you doing to my horse, Brat?" Jake asked.

"Us girls are just talking," Sam turned to smile at him.

"Telling secrets?" Jake wondered, smiling softly at her.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "Want me to brush her out?"

"Sure if you want," Jake handed her a brush.

"Oh I love these brushes," Sam ran her hand over the soft bristles. "I bought a set myself. Their mane and tail brush is the best."

"I have one of those in the barn," Jake told her.

"Well Witch wants a full beauty treatment," Sam responded as she started using the brush on the mare.

Jake watched her with his horse for a few moments before smiling at her and going in and getting the brush for manes and tails. Nate was brushing out Bramble while conversing with Sam when he came back out.

Witch was gleaming when Sam took a step back and nodded at the big Quarter horse mare.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie," Sam told the mare.

Sweetie? Witch? Nate and Jake looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Sam gave Jake the brush and took the mane and tail brush from him. She worked it through the roached mane. Being roached, Witch's mane didn't get as tangled as the other horses. Still, she had a long thick tail and Sam worked the tangles out slowly and carefully.

Witch snorted when she was done and lashed her tail once, almost as if testing it out. Sam laughed and Witch nudged her shoulder unexpectedly and Sam stumbled. Both Jake and Nate rushed forward to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," Sam told them as they helped her regain her balance.

Once Sam was settled, Jake took his mare by the halter and led her to the pasture to release her. Nate had already released Bramble.

Together the three of them walked towards the house. Sam slipped her hand into Jake's, surprising him but he smiled softly down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. That's when he felt her rings and looked at her hand. They smiled at each other, realizing what it meant for her to be wearing his rings.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Poor Jake and Nate gaped when they saw Quinn in Sam's shirt.

"What the hell happened here today?" Nate asked.

"Sammy suckered me," Quinn grouched.

Nate looked at Sam with new respect. Jake's dark brown eyes were filled with humor as he looked at the woman who was his wife.

"I wasn't sure you could do it," Jake told her.

"He was easy," Sam grinned.

"Well his being easy isn't much of a surprise," Nate laughed.

Sam giggled as Nate headed back towards the rooms so he could take a shower. Jake followed him and Sam tagged along with him.

"So dear, how was your day?" Sam teased.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth twitching.

"My day wasn't as good as yours, but still all right," he told her, waiting for her to go through his door before he shut it behind them.

Sam flopped down on her back on his bed. Jake smiled as he watched her. Sam's thick auburn hair flared out around her, her legs dangling over the bed.

"So what did you do besides sucker Quinn?" Jake asked pulling his shirt over his head. Sam licked her lips at the sight of his dark nipples on his hard chest.

When she didn't answer, he looked at her.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam tried to focus on him. "What?"

"Are you all right?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, still watching him.

When he started taking off his jeans, Sam was sure her body was humming as she lay on her back and watched him. He stripped off his underwear and Sam looked him over carefully.

My gosh, he was perfect. His black hair was shiny, even though it had been smashed down by his Stetson all day. It was thick and felt like silk when she ran her fingers through it. His cheekbones were high shelves in his dark face. His lips were full and insanely soft under hers when they kissed. His chin was strong as was his jaw.

Her eyes slid down his hard chest, noticing the muscles in his broad shoulders and his arms. My goodness, when he wrapped his arms around her she felt so warm and protected. Jake's abdomen was flat and muscled. His stomach was flat, his hips lean.

Sam couldn't help comparing Jake to Bryan. Their bodies were almost identical. Bryan had a scar where he had his appendix out. Other than that, she didn't see many differences.

Both men were the epitome of maleness as far as Sam was concerned. She suspected that all the Ely boys, except Quinn, looked pretty much the same. Quinn was a bit more wiry than the others.

"What?" Jake asked. He noticed she looked heavy lidded as she looked at him.

"I need you," Sam whispered.

"Oh?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "You can't get up?"

Sam bit back a laugh. "I don't want to get up."

"Then what?" Jake wondered.

"I need help getting my clothes off," Sam told him.

"I'm all sweaty," Jake warned her, taking a few steps towards her.

"Do you really think I care?" Sam laughed.

Jake laughed with her, coming towards her.

"I need to kiss you," Sam told him, trying to reach him.

"Demanding woman, aren't you," Jake managed to say, the amusement evident in his voice.

"You better not be complaining," Sam's hands tangled in his Shoshone black hair as she kissed him.

Together they reached the heights of ecstasy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam was almost shy as she and Jake went into dinner later. Jake tried to keep his mouth from twitching as she dragged her feet.

"What's wrong, Brat?" he asked, though he knew.

Sam flicked her eyes to his and she punched his arm at the hint of amusement she saw in them.

"What if they heard me?" Sam hissed.

"I can just about guarantee they did unless they've suddenly been struck deaf," Jake said, earning himself another punch to the arm.

"I can't help it," Sam moaned.

"Sam, we're all adults here," Jake told her. "I'm sure you didn't shock anyone."

"Really?" Sam asked softly, with a hopeful look into his eyes. Then she saw the humor and frowned.

"No, not really," Jake had to laugh and paid for it with a punch to the arm.

"Jake, I can't go in there," Sam whined, peering around the corner.

"I'm teasing, Samantha," Jake smiled at her. "Trust me, you can't be any more shocking than Quinn in your hot mama shirt."

Sam grinned. "That's true."

"I wish I could have seen him losing to you," Jake chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"He was so cocky beforehand," Sam laughed. "Though he took it like a man and only whined twice."

"Good evening," Maxine looked up from her knitting to greet the two of them.

"Good evening," Sam echoed, peering at everyone from under her bangs.

They were all looking at them and Sam blushed. Luke's, Maxine's, Quinn's and Nate's faces all broke out into grins. Sam glanced up at Jake and he was grinning. She hit him again which caused everyone to start laughing.

"So Samantha, I hear you had fun today," Luke told her as she and Jake sat on the couch.

Jake chuckled under his breath at Sam's little squeak.

"Uh, ah," Sam stammered.

"I think he's talking about the video game with Quinn," Jake choked out into her ear.

Sam blushed even deeper and Quinn burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard while wearing that shirt, young man," Maxine teased her son.

"I am hot aren't I?" Quinn pretended to preen. Of course, with Quinn it probably wasn't pretending.

"So, are you wearing that when we go out tonight?" Nate asked.

"Shoot, that's tonight?" Quinn frowned.

"Yep," Nate nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sammy…," Quinn began.

"Oh no!" Sam yelped. "You're wearing that all day. That was the bet."

"Sam, I can't go out to the club like this," Quinn looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

"If that was the bet, then you need to keep it on," Maxine put in.

Quinn looked at his mother, then at his father who raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Oh perfect," Quinn threw up his hands and stalked towards his room.

"He's not used to losing," Nate laughed.

"Then he shouldn't have made the bet," Luke shrugged.

"I don't want him…," Sam began.

"Oh no, he'll get over it," Nate continued to laugh. "I can't wait to see everyone's face when he shows up with that shirt on."

Nate headed back towards the rooms, still laughing at his younger brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Debi's mouth dropped when Quinn took his coat off that night.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, causing Nate to almost go into convulsions with laughter. Quinn started to laugh with him.

"I lost a bet," Quinn explained when he could.

"With Sam, no doubt," Debi said noting how big the shirt was he was wearing.

"She kicked my ass in a video game," Quinn complained. "She totally suckered me."

That did it, Debi at first giggled, then just gave into the impulse and started to laugh. That got Nate laughing again and Nikki joined in.

"I expected more support from you," Quinn pouted, but the humor danced in his dark brown eyes.

"I love that she beat you," Nikki said.

"No kidding," Debi tried choking back her laughter. "Chalk one up for the girls!"

Debi and Nikki high fived.

"Next time I see Sam, I'll definitely give her a high five too," Debi started to laugh again.

"How long do you have to wear that?" Nikki asked.

"Just for the day," Quinn said.

"First you trip over the hose, now this," Debi snorted.

"It's not that funny, Debi," Quinn frowned.

"Yes it is," Debi, Nate and Nikki all said together then started to laugh when they did.

"And here I was going to be nice to you tonight," Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you'll still be nice to me," Debi told him with a laugh. "I know you pretty well Quinn Ely and you won't deny yourself just because I laughed at you."

It was Quinn's turn to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you do know me pretty well," he agreed. "How scary is that?"

"Pretty scary when you're me," Debi teased.

"Now Debs," Quinn cajoled her, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Nice try, Quinn but I know you, remember?" Debi gave him a kiss.

Quinn's lips met hers and the two exchanged a soft smile.

"Well I'm done eating," Nate pretended to be sick.

Quinn gave him a look.

"I'm ready to dance," Nikki said.

"Me too," Debi agreed, then looked at Quinn. "I've never danced with a hot mama before."

"Sure you have darlin'," Quinn grinned. "I normally don't have to advertise it though."

Nate groaned as the two girls laughed.

"You know you're going to get some looks at the club, right?" Nate said to Quinn as they got up and put their coats on.

"Blame Sammy," Quinn laughed. "She bewitched Mom into backing her too."

Nate laughed. "Mom's just enjoying having another female in the house."

"Yeah and it sucks for us," Quinn nodded. "Sam's a bad influence on Mom."

The girls walked ahead of the two guys.

Both guys thought of their sister-in-law who they both adored. First she had made Bryan extremely happy and now she was doing the same if not more for Jake. Jake was a different man since Sam returned his love. They all saw it and were amazed, yet happy to see it. Jake wasn't one who liked change, but he was changing in front of their eyes. He definitely was happier than he had ever been before.

Nate and Quinn met each others' eyes, both thinking of the loss of Bryan.

"It still kills me," Quinn said softly.

"I know," Nate murmured. "Though I wonder what would have happened to Jake if Bryan and Sam lived in the house."

"So Jake's happiness is more important than having Bryan alive?" Quinn snapped.

"Of course not," Nate tried to calm down his younger brother. "You know I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying, Nate?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I'm just saying, it's funny how things turn out sometimes," Nate shrugged. "How you things are working out one way and suddenly they do a 360 and you blink and say 'wow'."

"Yeah," Quinn said softly, the pain at losing his twin evident on his face.

He felt Nate's hand on his shoulder and looked at his older brother.

"We all miss him," Nate reminded him. "I know you two had a connection because you were twins, but we all miss him terribly."

Quinn could only nod, then tried to shake off the dark mood so he could enjoy the evening with Debi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam came out of the shower later to find Jake waiting out in the hall for her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You could have just come in and taken a shower with me," Sam told him with a smile.

"Maybe tomorrow," Jake smiled at her. "I have a game all set up."

"Yeah?" Sam's smiled widened. "Let me get dressed."

Jake frowned slightly and Sam had to laugh.

"You don't want me to get dressed?" she asked.

"Not really," Jake grinned. "Come on in when you're done."

Sam watched as he went into his room. She went into Bryan's room where all of her clothes still were. As she put on a shirt of Bryan's and a pair of sweats, she wondered if she should move her things into Jake's room.

She looked around Bryan's room and knew she wasn't ready to completely desert the room. It still brought her comfort to be here.

Would Jake understand that though?

She wondered. It was something they'd have to talk about. Soon. Sam would put up a fight if he told her he didn't want her in Bryan's room anymore.

Sam went into the hallway and peeked in the room next door. Jake was lying on the bed, staring into space. His eyes flicked to her, sensing her presence. She smiled at him and he smiled softly back at her as he sat up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

She saw the game on his bed and laughed. It was the noisy one that she liked so much.

"You either are in a good mood or you want me to be in one," Sam teased.

"Why?" Jake teased back. "You don't think you can resist pushing on that bubble?"

Sam pushed on it rapidly as she sat on the bed.

"Guess that answers my question," Jake's mouth twitched.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Sam told him with a smile.

"I know," Jake smiled. "Will you shut the door so we don't disturb everyone else?"

Sam nodded and went and shut the door before coming back and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Mom's got a headache," Jake explained.

"Does she need anything?" Sam asked, worried.

"Nah, she has Dad," Jake said. "She always goes to bed early when she gets them. Dad goes with her."

Sam's eyes met his and he shrugged.

"Maybe," he told her. "It could be the way they have alone time without the rest of us bothering them."

Sam blushed and Jake chuckled.

"I'm not thinking about any of that," he shook his head.

"No, it's hard thinking of your parents being together like that," Sam said.

"I know they do," Jake responded as he put out the playing pieces.

"How? Did you hear them?" Sam laughed.

"No, I walked in on them once," Jake told her.

"No!" Sam yelped. "When was this?"

"About ten years ago or so, I think," Jake looked uncomfortable.

"Traumatic?" Sam wondered.

"Very," Jake rubbed the back of his neck and Sam laughed.

"Well I hope to traumatize you even more by winning," Sam teased.

"Oh really," Jake joked, the corner of his mouth lifting in a lop-sided smile.

Sam started pressing on the bubble rapidly, causing Jake to roll his eyes as he imitated her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam was feeling very secure when she woke up in the middle of the night. She was naked in Jake's arms. He was behind her spooning with her, his arm over her waist with his hand on her round belly.

It was that belly that had woken her up. Her son was restless tonight. Sam was about to rub her belly hoping it would calm him down when Jake's hand moved over it. He rubbed it gently with his palm.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Sam whispered.

"You're restless," Jake murmured.

"Bryan's son is restless," Sam corrected.

"Is everything all right?" Jake wondered.

"Yeah, I think it's normal," Sam assured him.

"You're restless too," Jake said.

"A bit, I guess," Sam admitted.

Jake waited her out, still rubbing her belly. He loved touching her and did it whenever he could. He wasn't the most demonstrative man in public, but when it was just the two of them or sometimes with his family, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He just liked to feel the softness of her skin next to his, either by holding her hand, putting his arm around her or touching her in some way.

In fact, she reminded him of a cat at times. Like now, she was arching her body into his hand as he rubbed her belly, just as a cat would. He wondered if that's why women seemed to like cats, because they were so much like them. If you touched them enough, they would even purr like a cat.

The thought of Sam purring, made Jake tug her over onto her back. Sam's mouth met his in a tender kiss. His hand continued to rub her belly.

"I miss riding," Sam said out of nowhere, surprising Jake.

"I know, but you can't take the chance right now," Jake responded.

"I know, but I still miss it," he felt her shrug.

"So…," Jake told her.

Sam sputtered as she tried to hold back her laughter. She felt Jake's smile as she kissed him.

"You surprise me," Sam said.

"Why's that?" Jake wondered.

"I never knew you'd be like this," Sam answered. "You've always been so shy."

"Not with you," Jake shrugged.

"No, not with me," Sam agreed. "But I never thought you'd be so, so, I can't think of the word."

"Brat, I'm a guy," Jake reminded her.

Sam snorted. As if he had to remind her that he was a guy.

"That's funny?" Jake wondered.

"Just as if I could forget you're a guy," Sam told him.

Jake tightened his arms around her as they made love to each other.

"I love you, Brat," Jake told her later.

"I love you too, Jake," Sam told him in return.

Jake knew she always tried to say his name so that he knew that she knew who he was and she wasn't pretending he was Bryan. It was just something extra he loved about her, even though he knew she still missed his brother.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam was still restless and rather than keep Jake up, she slipped out of bed, putting a sweatshirt of Bryan's on along with a pair of sweatpants. She glanced down at Jake while he slept and felt her heart flip in her chest. She couldn't deny that she loved him. She loved him a lot.

Sam was a bit surprised on how much she had grown to love him. She wasn't sure she could love anyone the way she had loved Bryan, but she felt the same way she had with him that she did with Jake.

She slipped out of the room she shared with him and went into Bryan's room. She sat on the floor, leaning up against one of the walls and rubbed her belly.

Sam liked to sit by herself sometimes in his room and tell her son all about his father. While Sam didn't remember the specifics of his voice or his smell anymore, she could tell her son about what kind of man his father had been.

An added benefit to being alone like this was it allowed her to think about Bryan without making Jake feel uncomfortable. If she cried, thinking of the man she had loved, it wouldn't be misconstrued or misunderstood. She loved them both but in different ways.

Bryan was her past. She knew that. She was having his child in a few months. Because of that fact, there was no way she would ever forget him. She would love him for the rest of her life.

Jake was her present and her future. She hoped to have his children someday. A part of her had always loved Jake, even when they were young children. She realized now that he had loved her while she had been with Bryan, but had stepped aside for his brother because he had loved her enough to want her happy.

When Bryan had died, Jake had stepped forward again. Though he had told her that Bryan had wanted him to take care of her, she knew the only reason he had truly stepped forward was because he had loved her. Nothing else would have made Jake do it, not even a duty he might have felt for his brother.

He had been willing to marry her and take care of Bryan's child as his own because he had loved the woman who had loved his brother. Jake had taken a chance that Sam might never come to love him as he loved her. He had possibly set himself up for a loveless marriage, but he had done it.

All that was moot, Sam thought as she sat in Bryan's room talking to her child. She had come to love Jake. She loved him a lot.

"Are you all right?" Jake's voice came to her, startling her as she was deep in thought.

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you up," Sam told him. "I'm still a bit restless so I thought I'd come in and talk to my son for awhile."

"What are you talking to him about?" Jake asked.

Sam looked back at him, seeing his outline in the open doorway. He was leaning up against the doorjamb still naked.

"I like to come in here sometimes and tell him about his father," Sam said honestly. She hoped it didn't upset Jake that she still thought of Bryan sometimes. "It's harder as time goes on to remember everything."

"Then maybe I can help," Jake responded, coming into the room. Sam was surprised.

"Are you going to sit next to me naked like that?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Jake wondered as he stood next to her.

"You, ah, kinda distract me," Sam told him and Jake chuckled.

"Let's see what I can find so you won't be distracted," Jake said, opening Bryan's closet and pulling out a pair of sweat pants. Sam heard him pull them on.

"Lean forward," Jake murmured and Sam did. Jake sat behind her so his back was against the wall. Sam was cross-legged in front of him and he crossed his legs in front of them. She bit her lip remembering when Bryan had sat just like this with her at their first roundup together. She leaned back into Jake's chest, just like she had with his brother. Jake kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands stroked her belly under the shirt she wore.

As Jake spoke of his brother, Sam couldn't help the tears. A lot of what Jake said, she had never known about Bryan. She laughed though the tears sometimes when he told a particularly funny story.

Her heart swelled with the love she felt for Jake. He was a very gracious and loving man and Sam was so happy that he was her husband. She would never lie to him and tell him that she didn't miss his brother incredibly, but she knew that she would live the rest of her life with Jake.

"Thank you, Jake," Sam whispered, kissing his strong jaw.

"You're welcome Brat," Jake whispered, tightening his strong arms around her as they sat in Bryan's darkened room. "I miss him too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The days passed and everyone could see how close Jake and Sam were becoming. They were obviously husband and wife in every sense of the word. Several times the family would be surprised when Jake would touch Sam gently either on her hand, her arm or even sometimes he would put his arm around her as they sat together on the couch.

Sam worried how the family felt about how she and Jake had come together. She didn't want them to think she had forgotten Bryan, which would never happen.

She decided to talk to Maxine when Jake, Quinn and Nate had gone out onto the range. It was a weekend so Maxine didn't have to go into work at Darton High.

"How are you feeling these days, Samantha?" Maxine asked coming into the kitchen. "That grandson of mine treating you well?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "He's treating me pretty well, thanks."

"You look happy," Maxine observed.

"I am happy," Sam nodded. She glanced at Maxine from underneath her bangs.

"I'm glad, Sam," Maxine told her truthfully.

"I love your son," Sam said. She left it up to Maxine to think about which son Sam was talking about.

Maxine met Sam's eyes and nodded.

"I know you love _both_ of my sons," Maxine obviously understood what Sam was saying.

Sam had to look away and she felt the tear drip down her face.

"I thought I'd never love again after we lost him," Sam whispered. "If it wasn't for our son, I wouldn't have wanted to go on."

"Oh Samantha," Maxine was also crying and she put her arm around her daughter-in-law.

"I loved him so much, Maxine," Sam cried.

"I know, honey," Maxine hugged the younger woman tighter. "He really loved you too. I have never seen him as happy as he was with you."

Sam nodded, not even bothering to try and wipe her tears away anymore.

"Of course, I've never seen Jake as happy as I see him now with you either," Maxine went on. "He loves you a lot."

"I adore Jake and I love him a lot too," Sam said. "He's such a kind man."

"He's always loved you," Maxine responded.

"I know that now," Sam looked at her. "It wouldn't have changed how I felt about Bryan though."

"I know," Maxine nodded.

"I have to make sure that my loving Jake doesn't make you feel that I'm being disloyal to Bryan," Sam said.

"Oh no, Samantha!" Maxine shook her head. "Of course, I don't think that honey."

"I still love him," Sam went on. "A part of me will always love him, but he's not here and my future is now with Jake. Bryan's son and Jake."

The two women hugged each other as they wept. Both missed the man that wasn't there. They sat together, their arms around each other as they remembered him.

It seemed like hours later before both women blew their noses and wiped their eyes.

"What had you planned for little Bryan's nursery?" Maxine asked her.

Sam was surprised. "I really hadn't thought that far ahead."

"It won't be that long now, Sam," Maxine smiled.

"It still seems so far away," Sam rubbed her belly as her baby started moving again.

"Maybe we can turn Bryan's room into the nursery," Maxine suggested.

"Oh no," Sam shook her head, surprising Maxine.

"Why not?" Maxine asked. "You're in Jake's room now?"

Sam nodded. "I guess so, yes. Most of my things are still in Bryan's room though."

"Why?" Maxine wondered.

"I don't know," Sam whispered. "I think sometimes that if I move my stuff then I'm forgetting Bryan."

"We'll never forget him, Sam," Maxine insisted. "Moving his baby into his room is the natural thing to do."

Sam looked at Maxine and Maxine could see something was troubling the younger woman. Sam looked away, blowing her bangs out of her face before looking back at Maxine again.

"His things still brings me comfort," Sam admitted.

Maxine looked down at the shirt Sam was wearing, recognizing it as one of Bryan's. She nodded.

"How about if we move his bed out and put in a crib, without taking his things out just yet," Maxine suggested. "Or maybe we can go through some of his things and pack whatever doesn't bring you comfort or you don't need for comfort for little Bryan someday."

"I don't want it to seem he was never there," Sam bit back a sob and Maxine put her arms around her daughter-in-law again.

"We won't," Maxine promised. "You'll be having his son."

"Yes," Sam nodded, wiping her eyes with Bryan's shirt. Maxine watched her with a soft expression on her face.

"Maybe one day you'll have Jake's children," Maxine continued.

Sam smiled.

"I hope so," she murmured. Then her smile grew and Maxine couldn't help smiling back at her. "I know so and I can't wait."

Maxine hugged her, happy for Jake and Sam.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jake turned his head away, afraid he was going to be sick. There was no way he was going to get through this. He glanced at Sam who was fighting a giggle. He could read it on her face.

They were in baby classes and watching a DVD of an actual birth on a large screen. Sam elbowed him and Jake grunted.

"So I have to do this on my own?" Sam hissed in his ear.

"I'll be there," Jake whispered.

"Puking your guts out," Sam teased and Jake chuckled.

He knew he was squeamish when it came right down to it. He'd be there and he'd support her, doing his part, but mostly he'd be frightened to death, worried that something would happen to her and Bryan's child. The responsibility of it all weighed on him.

Afterwards on the way home, Sam looked at him as he drove his navy Avalanche. He felt her gaze and glanced back at her. She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to find someone else to be there?" Sam asked, serious.

"'Course not," Jake was adamant. "I'm your husband and I will be there to welcome our child into the world."

Sam was surprised at what he had said. She was happy he thought of Bryan's child as his own. He would be raising it, so it would be his child even though it had been fathered by his brother.

"Why are you so surprised?" Jake asked softly.

Sam was startled. She should be used to it by now, but sometimes it still startled her when he was able to read her so well.

"It's the first time you referred to him as our child," Sam told him.

"He's mine as much as he can be," Jake shrugged.

"You are a good man, Jake Ely," Sam murmured, knowing she would embarrass him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and Sam knew she had.

"The next one will be yours," Sam teased.

Jake gave her another look and Sam could tell what she said had pleased him.

"And the one after that?" Jake teased back.

"Perhaps," Sam shrugged. Jake bit back a laugh.

"Do you mind stopping at Clara's?" Sam asked as they got closer to Alkali.

"What do you need?" Jake wondered.

"I have a craving for some strawberry ice cream," Sam told him.

"Sure, anything for the little mother," Jake teased, but he was serious too. He would do anything for her, he loved her that much. They had really grown closer and he knew that Sam loved him too.

Jake glanced at her, knowing she still missed Bryan. He knew she always would and he wasn't jealous of it. She treated him, Jake, as her husband and made sure he knew how much she cared about him.

Sam was an affectionate person and a toucher. She tried to respect his privacy when they were in public, but she still always tried to touch him someway. Sometimes it was just a lean. Other times it might be a hand on his arm, his back or if they were sitting, on his thigh.

When they were at Three Ponies, she was much more affectionate with him and almost demanded that he lose some of his shyness. She would throw her arms around him, no matter who might be around and kiss him. If he was sitting on the couch or in a chair, she might come and sit on his lap, expecting him to put his arms around her to help keep her there.

Jake was loosening up and his family noticed and approved of the change. He smiled to himself. How could he not loosen up when she demanded a response from him? How could he not loosen up when he loved her so much and would do anything for her?

He had had no idea before this just how much he could actually love another human being. Jake thought about her all the time. He wanted to be with her all the time. If she wasn't near him, he would miss her until they were reunited.

Jake pulled into Clara's and told her to wait for him as he got out and went around to the passenger side to open the door and help her down. Her belly was getting bigger as her due date approached and she was having a hard time getting in and out of the vehicles. Jake picked her up off of the passenger seat and then gently set her on her feet.

"Thank you," Sam told him, not able to help herself as she leaned in to kiss him. His lips met hers briefly and Sam snorted.

With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her towards the door. He pulled it open for her and again guided her through. They found an empty table and sat down.

When the waitress came over, Sam ordered a strawberry sundae with strawberry ice cream. Jake ordered a chocolate cone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Sammy!" they heard the young child's cry and both Sam and Jake turned to see Cody come towards them. Their father was behind him, smiling at the couple at the table.

"Hey little man," Sam greeted her younger brother. He had turned eight around Christmas.

"Hi Jake," Cody greeted him as he sat down at their table.

"Hi Cody," Jake returned. He looked up at Wyatt. "Wyatt."

"Jake," Wyatt smiled at his daughter's husband before giving Sam a hug. "You don't mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," Sam told him as she smiled at her brother.

"I want an ice cream like Sammy's," Cody told Dad.

"That's a pretty big ice cream, Cody," Dad warned him. "How about a cone like Jake's?"

Cody looked at Jake's cone while Jake held it out briefly for Cody to see it. Cody looked back at Sam's sundae and Sam almost laughed.

"Okay," Cody finally agreed, surprising everyone at the table.

Dad ordered Cody a chocolate cone when Clara came over to take their order. He ordered a piece of pineapple upside down cake for himself and a cup of coffee.

"You two have birthing classes tonight?" Wyatt asked. He noticed that Jake paled and he bit back a smile.

"Yes," Sam nodded as she continued to eat her sundae. She offered Cody a bite and her brother leaned forward to take it off the spoon.

"I remember them with Brynna," Dad murmured, glancing at Jake.

Jake met his eyes and the two men exchanged much in that look. Neither one had enjoyed the classes, but did it for their wives.

Clara brought over Cody's cone and Wyatt's cake and then left them again.

"Want a lick, Sam?" Cody asked her, willing to share since she had shared her sundae.

Sam leaned forward and took a lick of Cody's cone. Jake almost groaned aloud. Even licking a kid's ice cream cone caused him to want her badly. She had completely bewitched him.

She licked a tiny bit of chocolate from her lip.

"Oh that's good," Sam moaned.

Jake groaned under his breath and quickly engaged Wyatt in conversation about how the calving was going on River Bend.

"Pretty well," Wyatt answered. "We've lost a minimal of cattle this spring."

"Us too," Jake nodded. "We've brought in a new bull and his calves seem to be extremely strong."

"Sam's said that," Wyatt smiled at his daughter. "I may be interested in turning out some of my heifers with that bull for next year."

"Not a problem," Jake finished his cone and wiped his hands on a napkin. He felt Sam's hand on his thigh and he reached under the table to grasp it. He squeezed it gently. They exchanged a soft look before Sam continued to eat her sundae.

"I got to see a calf born today," Cody told Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled at her brother.

"It was so cool," Cody went on. "I bet I could help you have your baby too."

Sam choked. Jake's mouth twitched and Dad chuckled.

"Having a baby isn't exactly like having a calf, Cody," Dad finally said.

Cody frowned.

"I don't see why not," he responded.

"Well for one thing, we can't leave Sam alone to have her baby on the range," Jake explained and Sam knew he was finding way too much humor in all of this.

"Though I'm sure _some_ wish I could," Sam countered and Jake gave her a lop-sided grin. She wiped her hands after finishing her sundae.

Wyatt watched the byplay between the two, happy that his daughter and Jake had come to love each other. Though he knew how devastated she had been when Bryan had died, he was thrilled that it had been Jake that she had turned to. Jake was a good man, as far as Wyatt was concerned and he had always thought the two of them would end up together. He had been a bit surprised when it had been Bryan instead.

"Well we should get home," Dad told them once Cody was finished. "We came into town to pick up some chicken feed. Found out we were out just a bit ago."

Sam and Jake got up also and the four of them went outside after paying their bills.

"Take care of yourself, honey," Dad said, giving Sam a hug. Wyatt shook Jake's hand before he and Cody got into the truck and headed for River Bend.

Sam leaned into Jake and his arm came around her briefly. She was surprised when she felt his lips touch her temple.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

They had only taken a few steps when Jake's pager went off. Sam immediately started to shake and her lips started to tremble.

Jake cursed under his breath as he dropped Sam's hand to look at the pager. Once he checked it, he gathered the woman who was his wife into his arms. He didn't care about his shyness at that point.

"I have to go," Jake told her against her temple as he hugged her.

"No, please don't go," Sam cried.

"I have to," Jake murmured.

Sam was sobbing, clutching at him begging him not to go.

"Come on," Jake opened the passenger door and tried to help her in.

Sam fought him. She knew he'd not leave her there so maybe if she didn't get into the truck, he wouldn't go to the fire. She should have known better. Jake simply picked her up and sat her on the seat, shutting the door and hurrying over to the driver's side.

Sam tried to get out, but he locked the door.

"Jake, please don't go," Sam was sobbing hysterically.

"I'll be fine," Jake promised as he pulled out of the restaurant parking lot towards Darton.

"You can't say that," Sam screamed at him. "Your brother told me that and now he's dead!"

Jake flinched.

"Do you honestly think I could live if I lost you too?" Sam questioned him.

"I'll be fine," Jake said again, worried about her.

Sam turned away from him and put her face in her face as she cried. Jake hated to hear her cry like this, but couldn't do anything to comfort her. He had to go and she knew he had to go.

Jake didn't realize he groaned as they approached the fire. It was a big one and the flames could be seen for miles.

Sam looked over at him, then towards where he was looking and started screaming. Her eyes were huge in her face as she watched the horror of the fire in front of her.

When they finally arrived, she made a grab for Jake to try and keep him in the truck with her.

"Sam, I love you but I have to go," Jake told her, his mouth coming down on hers.

"Jake no, please no," she begged him, kissing him, trying anything to keep him with her.

"Go ahead and drive the truck back," Jake said, already in fireman mode. "I'll come home on the rig."

"Jake," Sam sobbed, begging him again.

"I love you Brat," Jake leaned in for one more kiss.

"I hate you Jake Ely," Sam sneered at him. "You get yourself killed and I'll hate you forever."

Jake just shut the door and headed towards one of the fire trucks. Sam was screaming in his truck and finally opened the door and jumped down.

"Jake!" Sam screamed.

Jake turned around.

"I love you," Sam shouted.

Jake smiled at her briefly before disappearing. Sam leaned against his truck, weeping in fear. She couldn't leave him. Even though the smoke was thick and the heat from the fire was great, she had to stay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A few minutes after Jake had disappeared, the fire truck that stayed at Three Ponies pulled up with the rest of the Ely men inside. Even Quinn was there with his broken arm.

They saw her as they headed towards the fire. They could see how upset she was.

"Why are you here, Samantha?" Luke asked. "You should go home."

"I have to stay for Jake," Sam told him and he had to turn away from the grief and fear in his daughter-in-law's face.

"We promise to keep an eye on him," Nate told her with a hug.

"You couldn't save Bryan," Sam snapped at him and Nate blanched. Nate backed away from her, surprised by the venom in her voice, not realizing that she was hysterical and didn't know what she was saying.

"Sammy!" Quinn stepped in front of her.

Sam tried to focus on his face, but the flames kept drawing her gaze.

"We will not lose another brother," Quinn told her fiercely. "You can count on that."

Sam looked up at his face. She could see his anger. No, he was more than angry. He was furious as he stalked away with Nate towards the fire.

She was getting tired as she stood there after awhile. Sam was always tired now from lugging Bryan's baby around and she opened Jake's truck door and managed to climb onto the seat. She kept the door open so she could hear what was going on around her as she watched.

Soon though, she felt her eyes getting heavier as the night went on. The fire didn't look as if it was going to give up any time soon. They had been battling it for hours and Sam was frightened. She had lost track of the Elys.

Though she fought it, her eyes closed and she fell back onto the seat, asleep before her head hit the seat. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she heard the urgent shouts.

Sam fought to the surface to wake up. She was so tired but she struggled up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They stung from all the smoke but she tried to look around and gain some sort of perspective of where she was. Then she remembered and scrambled out of the truck, falling to her knees in the process.

Sam managed to get to her feet and followed the sounds of urgency that she heard.

"What happened?" she asked someone in the crowd, staring at the wall of flames that seemed to have consumed the building.

"The roof caved in and they fear a firefighter is trapped," Sam was told. Despite the heat, her blood ran cold. She staggered and the man next to her reached out to steady her.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the man asked but Sam didn't answer. She started towards the building as quickly as she could.

"You can't go out there," she heard shouting but she kept going.

Someone grabbed her arms and tried to keep her away, but she fought, kicking and screaming until the person let her go. Sam kept going forward scanning the faces of all the people as she searched for someone she knew. Someone had to know if Jake as safe.

She didn't realize she was gasping and sobbing as she went. The tears tracked down her cheeks causing streaks from the dirt and soot on her face. Still she dodged the hands that wanted to stop her from proceeding.

"Samantha!" She heard her name and turned towards the sound only to be grabbed by Luke.

"What are you still doing here?" Luke asked her.

"Jake?" she responded and Luke shook his head.

Sam's mouth opened and at first no sound came out.

"We don't know yet," Luke hurried to tell her. "He was in the building with another firefighter when the roof collapsed."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sam was screaming then. She couldn't stop once the screams started coming. Luke held onto her as she bucked against him, the screams bloodcurdling in their intensity.

She collapsed in his arms, falling to her knees as she continued to scream. Great gasps could be heard above the roar of the flames as she screamed. She clutched her belly as she felt the pain but she couldn't stop the screaming.

Luke was lost. He signaled an EMT who came running over, kneeling down next to Sam to try and get through to her.

Still the screams went on. They could be heard by the crowd, by the firefighters, by the police, by the hardened news reporters. The agony and the grief there in those screams for everyone to hear. The hair stood up on the backs of the necks and the arms of many who heard them. They were the most dreadful thing that many had ever heard.

The EMT didn't think she'd get Sam to stop without sedation, but knew they couldn't with Sam being pregnant. It didn't take the EMT long to realize that Sam was having pains as well.

"You have to stop," the EMT begged Sam, trying to get through to her. Still the screams came.

"You're going to lose your baby," she told Sam. Even that couldn't get the screaming to stop.

Fighting the fire, Quinn and Nate heard the screaming wondering what was going on. They had been at the back of the building when two figures had stumbled out of the building seconds before the roof had collapsed.

"Jake!" Quinn rushed forward as Nate continued to man the hose.

Jake was gasping great breaths of air as he and the other firefighter were thankful to be alive. Jake was on his knees as he tried to suck in enough oxygen. He ripped off his mask and helmet and fell onto his back, still gasping.

Quinn realized that his brother was gasping for air, but also gasping because he had another close call. Jake was shaking his head as he lay on the ground. Right then and there he vowed to switch duties. He was done going into buildings like that. He would fight fires with the water hoses, but he was done search and rescue.

When he was in the building, he had sworn he had heard Bryan's voice telling him to run. Never hesitating, Jake had pushed the other firefighter ahead of him as he shouted for him to run. Both of them had just made it out before the roof had collapsed. If not for Bryan, he'd be dead.

"Thanks Bryan," Jake gasped as he finally was able to catch his breath.

That's when he heard the awful screaming. He lifted his head. Jake scrambled to his feet. He knew that bloodcurdling scream.

Jake started to run around the burning building towards the front. Nate and Quinn watched him go.

Jake skidded as he turned around the corner on a wet spot and almost fell to his knees. Still he ran towards the sound.

"Sam!" Jake was yelling as he ran. He searched frantically trying to pinpoint where the awful screaming was coming from.

Finally he saw his tall father in his chief's helmet and ran towards him. That's when he saw the small woman kneeling on the ground the most God awful sound coming from her lips.

"Sam!" Jake yelled again, as he dropped to his knees beside her. "I'm here, baby. Everything's all right."

"Jake," Sam shrieked, her throat raw. She wrapped her arms around him with such force that she knocked him over. She had stopped screaming but now she was crying out his name.

"Shhh, baby," Jake hugged her to him. "It's all right now."

"She's been screaming for awhile," the EMT told him. Jake nodded. "I think she's having pains."

"Sam, is the baby okay?" Jake put both hands on the sides of her face so he could look at her.

"Jake," Sam continued to sob.

Jake knew he wouldn't get anything out of her until he was able to calm her down. He picked her up and started for his truck. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed into him.

"Shhh baby," Jake crooned to her. He saw his truck with the door still open and put her on the passenger seat.

He brushed her hair back from her face as she whimpered, not wanting him to get to far from her.

"Brat, you need to tell me about the baby now," Jake urged her, wiping some of the tears from her face.

"H-h-h-he's u-u-u-upset," Sam managed as she tried to talk. It was more of a hiccup than actual speech.

"Are you having pains?" Jake asked her.

Sam rubbed her hand over her belly while still clutching Jake.

"A-a-a b-b-bit," Sam confirmed.

"Dammit," Jake swore under his breath. "Brat we need to get you to a hospital."

"N-n-no," Sam shook her head violently. "I'm n-n-n-not leav-v-ving y-y-you!"

"Sam, think of Bryan's son," Jake said harshly. He had to get through to her.

Sam hiccupped and looked up at him. She saw the worry in his face and she finally nodded.

"I'll come with you, but you need to be looked at," Jake's voice softened.

"P-p-please d-d-don't leave m-me," Sam begged.

Jake couldn't help wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to his chest.

"I'm not leaving you sweetheart," Jake promised.

Sam burrowed into his neck and he could feel her lips brush his skin before he felt her tears. He rubbed her back as he held her against him. He was afraid for her and the baby, but he couldn't resist holding her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam was in the emergency room and complaining. The pains had stopped and she just wanted to go home.

"I'm not sure I should let you," Jake said, looking at her.

"You shouldn't _let_ me?" Sam squeaked.

Now that the danger had passed, Jake could tease her though he felt as if years had been taken off of his life.

She saw the humor in his eyes and sighed.

"Do you have any idea how crazy I was this evening?" Sam asked him. "I thought I had lost you too."

He was reluctant to hug her since he was still so dirty, but he did it anyway knowing she needed it. Once his arms were around her again, she started to cry.

"Shhh baby, we're all right," he assured her.

"I was so afraid," Sam sniffled.

He had been afraid there too for a bit as he scrambled to safety before the roof had caved in. Then again when he had heard her screaming. Jake shuddered.

"She can go home if you want," one of the nurses popped into the enclosure.

"I'm gone," Sam started to try and get out of the bed.

"Whoa, Brat," Jake kept her from doing so.

"Whoa what?" Sam wanted to know. "I'm leaving."

"Sam," Jake began.

"You heard the nurse, Jake," Sam said. "I'm going home."

Jake gave a long suffering sigh and then nodded.

"You'll wait for a wheelchair though," he told her.

Sam looked like she would protest, until she saw the look in his eyes. Then she nodded.

"Thank you sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "You scared me tonight."

"Oh don't even start," Sam warned him, her eyes clouding up with tears.

"I'm not going to try and one up you in the scared department," Jake responded. "Though we need to talk when we get home."

Sam's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing bad, really," Jake promised. "I just don't want to talk here."

Sam searched his face and Jake let her. She nodded and he left her for moment to ask for a wheelchair for her. Jake helped her into it then followed as a nurse wheeled her down to the front door.

He sprinted across the parking lot to his truck and pulled up to where the nurse and Sam were waiting, then picked Sam up and put her in her seat, making sure she was buckled in before shutting the door.

"Thank you," Jake said to the nurse and went back to the driver's side and slid in. "You okay?"

"We're fine," Sam assured him. "Just get me home."

"Yes ma'am," Jake chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot towards Three Ponies.

He glanced over at her and saw her slump a bit in her seat. Then she yawned.

"Go to sleep, Brat," Jake encouraged her.

"I'm really not tired," she insisted and promptly fell asleep.

Jake couldn't help the chuckle. Then he sobered.

She had scared him this evening with the screaming. He understood she was scared too, but he had thought for sure she had worked herself up so far that she would lose the baby and then end up being lost herself.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck as he drove. He wasn't sure he could live without her and he understood how she had felt when losing Bryan. It was something he never wanted to face and he begged whoever was listening to let him go first when the time came.

When he pulled into Three Ponies, he parked his truck next to Bryan's Yukon and looked over at it. He was sure he had heard Bryan's voice telling him to get out of the building. He wasn't sure he could explain it to anyone else, but he knew Bryan's voice and it was definitely what he had heard. It was as clear as if Bryan had been standing next to him. If not for that voice… Jake shivered.

"Thanks Bry," he told his brother again. Then he looked over at his wife sleeping next to him in the truck. "I love her a lot, brother."

For an instant, Jake was sure he saw Bryan's face in the reflection in the glass next to Sam's head and he caught his breath at the huge smile on his brother's face. When he blinked it was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Is she all right?" Maxine asked when Jake came through the family room with Sam in his arms. She was still asleep.

"Yes," Jake told his family as they had all waited up until he had gotten home. He knew his father and brothers had to be exhausted, but he was touched that they had waited.

"Do you need any help, honey?" Maxine wondered.

"Nah Mom," Jake shook his head. "I'm just going to take her to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Luke had told Maxine what had happened and how they had feared that Jake had been lost and that is what sent Sam over the edge.

"I want you to stop him from doing searches anymore," Maxine had told Luke when he had gotten home and she told him again.

"I think he'll make up his own mind," Quinn put in. He shook his head, remembering how Jake had been when he had come out of the building. "He looked pretty shook up."

"The only time I've ever seen him like that was…," Nate said softly and everyone knew he was talking about the night they had lost Bryan.

"Well, I want him doing something else," Maxine was firm and Quinn's and Nate's mouths twitched. Their father didn't stand a chance when Mom was like that.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, Maxine," Luke promised, then stood up stiffly. "I'm off to bed. I still have to work tomorrow."

"Are you stiff, Luke?" Maxine asked, ignoring the snorts from her sons.

Luke's mouth twitched slightly and his sons knew their father's mind had tumbled into the gutter just as theirs has.

"Always, Maxine," they heard him murmur as he put his arm around her shoulders. Maxine bit back a laugh and said something to their father that they couldn't hear before they both disappeared into their wing of the house.

"I'm not thinking about it," Quinn shook his head, making Nate laugh.

"You wouldn't be here, little man," Nate reminded him.

"I know that, Nate," Quinn's tone was sarcastic.

"I'm heading to bed too," Nate said and headed towards his room.

They saw Jake coming out of his room on his way to the shower.

"She's still sleeping?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "She's exhausted after all that."

"Mom wants you to stop doing search and rescue," Quinn told him.

"Well then Mom will like the decision I made tonight to stop," Jake responded.

"You are?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Jake told him. "I thought I was a goner tonight."

He looked at both of them like he was trying to decide whether to tell them something.

"What?" Quinn wondered.

Jake looked towards his room before looking at his brothers.

"I swore I heard Bryan yelling at me to get out of the building a second before it started to collapse," Jake whispered.

Quinn paled and Nate whistled under his breath.

"If I hadn't heard him…," Jake didn't have to finish. Both brothers were nodding.

"I think I see him sometimes," Quinn admitted. "I just thought it was because we were twins."

"Sometimes if I look out of the corner of my eye," Nate murmured, causing both of his brothers to nod.

"Gosh I miss him," Quinn looked down and all three thought about the brother they had lost.

"Me too," Nate's voice cracked.

"Me too," Jake's voice was soft.

The three of them stood together remembering their fallen brother, ignoring the wetness in the others' eyes. Suddenly crying didn't seem unmanly, and all three knew that they'd never tease the others about the tears they shed as they stood there.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Oh yuck," Sam muttered as she woke up the next morning.

She heard a snort.

"Glad to hear you say that as you wake up in my arms, Brat," Jake's voice held way too much amusement for Sam's liking.

"You know it has nothing to do with you," Sam huffed and Jake chuckled. "Though it _does_ have to do with you because I smell so bad from hugging you."

"Oh gee, thanks," Jake pretended to grouch.

Sam smiled.

"How are the two of you feeling?" Jake asked, rubbing her belly and hearing her sigh.

"Good," Sam stretched under his hand and he couldn't help the smile. She was reminding him of a cat again.

"You scared me sweetheart," Jake murmured and for a second he sounded like Bryan. She felt the tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"You scared _me_," Sam gave it back to him.

"I know," Jake said, surprising Sam. "I scared myself too."

Sam turned in his arms so she could see his face.

"Tell me what happened," Sam said.

He gazed down at her, almost as if gauging if he should or if she was strong enough to hear it.

Finally he nodded and began to tell her what had happened last night. Sam gasped several times and he took his thumb and wiped the tears from her eyes several other times.

"Oh Jake," Sam bit back a sob. She didn't say so, but if he had died last night, she too more than likely would have died along with Bryan's son.

"I know," he said again. "I'm giving up search and rescue."

"Thank God," Sam murmured, kissing his cheek.

"My heart hasn't really been into it since losing Bryan, anyway," Jake went on. "Then after…" He broke off.

"After what?" Sam looked up at him. "After almost losing your life?"

"No," Jake shook his head slightly. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Brat, I'm sure I heard Bryan's voice yelling at me to get out of the building."

His arms tightened at her gasp. He felt the baby leap in her womb. Then he felt the tears as they dripped off of her face onto his arms.

"I heard his voice and I pushed the other guy and took off," Jake shuddered in remembrance. "We barely made it out before the roof came down. If I hadn't heard Bryan's voice…" He shuddered again.

"You'd be dead too," Sam finished in a whisper.

"Yes," Jake nodded, his head against hers.

"I would be too," Sam whispered.

"Don't say that," Jake bit out, angrily.

"It's true," Sam told him just as angrily.

Jake took another deep breath, shuddered and nodded. He knew it was true. He had seen it firsthand last night.

"So from now on I'll just man the hose like Nate and Quinn," Jake finished.

"Just don't be an idiot who trips over the hose," Sam giggled.

Jake chuckled.

She felt his lips against her hair.

"Yuck," Jake complained.

"I know I smell," Sam sighed. "Will you wait for me to take a shower?" Sam looked up at him again.

"No," Jake shook his head.

"What?" Sam yelped.

"I'd rather take one with you," Jake said with a laugh. He jumped out of bed, scooping her up and hurrying to the door. Sam reached down to open the bedroom door and Jake headed across the hallway to the bathroom.

Nate and Quinn were coming out of their rooms and watched the couple.

"Good morning, guys," Sam waved from Jake's arms a second before Jake kicked the door shut behind them.

Both Nate and Quinn started to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

About an hour later, Sam and Jake made an appearance in the kitchen. Nate and Quinn grinned knowingly.

"That was one long shower," Quinn teased.

"Oh the shower didn't take long," Jake grinned. Sam grinned next to him as she reached for a piece of toast.

"Then Jake had to show me how he planned on manning the hose…," Sam broke off when the three guys choked on their coffee.

"What's wrong?" she deadpanned. Then she giggled.

"Samantha Anne!" Jake admonished with a laugh.

"You guys need to get your minds out of the gutter," Sam huffed but she couldn't keep the laughter out of her eyes.

"Us?" Nate laughed. "Jake's downright corrupted you, Sammy."

"Yeah, great isn't it?" Sam asked, causing the three guys to laugh again.

"So what do you have planned today?" Jake asked her.

"I thought I'd sit on the couch and watch my stomach grow," Sam shrugged.

All three guys looked up at her knowing how bored she was just sitting around the house. Then they met each others gazes.

"We're going out tonight. Do you two want to go?" Nate asked.

Sam's only reaction was to hesitate in taking a bite toast. She didn't even look up. Jake knew she was waiting for his reaction. Though he'd rather stay home and just spend time with her, he knew she would like to do something.

"Sure, if Sam wants to," Jake shrugged.

"Sam?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Sam looked at him.

"Do you want to go out with us tonight?" Nate asked again.

Sam glanced at Jake who was watching her. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I think I would, thanks," Sam smiled.

"Then we'll have fun," Quinn told her with a smile.

"Have you yet?" Sam pinned him with her eyes.

"Tonight actually," Quinn's smile got wider.

Sam's mouth curled into a smile. "Just don't trip over your hose again."

Quinn burst out laughing, snorting coffee up his nose as he did, which got him coughing. His brothers laughed at him. When he recovered, he put his arm around Sam.

"I love you Sammy," Quinn kissed her.

"I love you too, Quinn," Sam put her head against his chest for a moment.

"We better get out there," Nate stood up. He gave Sam a hug and a kiss before going and shrugging on his coat and putting on his hat.

"I'll see you later," Jake told her as she hugged him and lifted her face for a kiss.

"Be careful," Sam responded.

"I will," Jake promised. "If you do something, you be careful too."

The phone rang and all four of them froze. Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" Jen's voice was excited.

"Jen!" Sam shouted back at her. "Are you home yet?"

She waved at the three guys as they started out the door. Jake gave her a look.

"I will," Sam told him as she blew him a kiss. Jake's gaze softened as he left. Sam watched him walk across the yard. In fact, she watched all three of them walk across the yard. _The three guys were certainly hot_, Sam thought, forgetting Jen was on the phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam shook herself, prying her eyes from the Ely men.

"I asked how you were," Jen said.

"Bloated," Sam complained with a laugh.

"Are you up to lunch?" Jen asked.

"You bet I am," Sam was very eager. "What time and where?"

"Clara's at noon?"

"I'll be there," Sam told her. "In case you don't recognize me I'll be the blimp in blue." She giggled.

"You can't be that bad," Jen made a noise.

"You haven't seen me," Sam broke out into a laugh.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jen said.

"Me too, see you then," Sam told her as they hung up.

Sam smiled. She couldn't wait to see her friend again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The two women squealed when they saw each other. Jen's mouth fell open upon seeing how big Sam had gotten and the two laughed when Sam had to put her belly to the side so the two friends could hug.

"My goodness, you weren't kidding," Jen put Sam at arm's length to look at her. "You're absolutely glowing though. You're happy."

"I'm very happy, Jen," Sam nodded as they sat down. Jen grinned at how Sam had to sit and shook her head.

"I'm happy for you, Sam," Jen murmured, looking at her friend. "Do you still…"

"Yes," Sam nodded, the sadness in her eyes. "Every day of my life."

Jen nodded slowly then looked up when one of the waitresses came to take their drink order.

"Jake's okay?" Jen asked.

Sam sighed but nodded. "We had a bad night last night. He was called to a fire and the roof of a building caved in. He barely escaped."

"Oh my gosh," Jen put her hand over her mouth.

"It was awful," Sam shuddered, her eyes wide and filling with tears. She lifted her eyes to Jen's. "I was there."

"Oh my gosh," Jen said again, the horror for Sam on her face. "I bet it brought back…"

"Yeah it did," Sam nodded, wiping her eyes as the waitress came back with their drinks.

The two women ordered their meal before resuming their conversation.

"He thought he heard Bryan's voice tell him to get out of the building," Sam went on. "He started to run with the other firefighter and barely got out."

Jen shut her eyes, not wanting to imagine how losing Jake would have affected Sam.

"He's all right though?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded, wiping more tears. "He's giving up search and rescue. He's promised to just man the hose from now on."

"That has to make you feel better," Jen said.

Sam nodded slowly. "I almost lost him last night, Jen." Her lip trembled and Jen reached over to hug her.

"But you didn't," Jen reminded her.

"No, but only because of Bryan," Sam murmured.

"You believe that?" Jen asked.

"Yes I do," Sam nodded.

Jen didn't say anything. Finally she nodded.

"I've not had anyone close to me die," Jen said.

"I don't think Bryan is a ghost," Sam was quick to say. "But I do feel him nearby sometimes. At least I think it's him. It comforts me."

Jen nodded.

"Jake does too," Sam pointed out. "I'm not imagining it."

"Oh I didn't think you were," Jen told her. "I've just not experienced it. You know what you feel more than I would. If it brings you comfort, then that's the most important thing."

"I still miss him," Sam sniffled.

"I know," Jen put her arm around Sam then pulled away when the waitress brought their food. "It must be hard, especially when you're due in a month."

Sam took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "I can't believe that I'm having a baby in a month."

Jen snorted. "Trust me Sam, you're having a baby in a month."

Sam swatted her friend. "I'm beached, I know."

"You surprised me with how big you are," Jen admitted. "Of course, you're so little anyway, any extra weight like a child growing inside of you would make you look large."

"Jen, I not only look large, I am large," Sam joked.

"Are you sure there's just one in there?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Sam laughed. "We'd know by now if there were twins in there."

"Well he was a twin so it's possible right?" Jen wondered.

"It could have been," Sam nodded. "But there's just one jumbo Ely baby in there."

"Jumbo Ely!" Jen sputtered as she laughed. Once she calmed down, she gave Sam a look.

"Just say it," Sam urged.

"You're naming him Bryan?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I had thought to name him Bryan Edward which was Bryan's full name."

"And now?" Jen wondered.

"Now I'm thinking of adding Jacob to the mix," Sam told her. "Bryan Edward Jacob Ely."

"Why?

"Because even though he's Bryan's son, Jake will be raising him," Sam said sensibly. "I want Jake to feel like he's Bryan's father."

"He should adopt him," Jen responded.

Sam tilted her head at her friend.

"Does he have to?" she wondered.

"If Jake wants to be his legal father, then yes he does," Jen nodded.

"Even though Bryan was his brother?" Sam asked.

Jen nodded. "Bryan will have to be listed on the birth certificate as the father."

"I would anyway," Sam said.

"I know," Jen replied. "For Jake to be recognized as Bryan's father, he'd have to adopt. God forbid if anything happened to you, he wouldn't necessarily have rights to baby Bryan unless he did."

"Really," Sam mused. "I didn't know that."

"Something I read once," Jen said. "I don't remember for what."

"I'll talk to Jake about it," Sam smiled at her friend. "Thanks Jen."

"You're welcome," Jen smiled back. "You deserve some happiness in your life."

"I am happy," Sam insisted. "I miss him terribly, but I do love Jake. I love Jake without losing any love I have for Bryan."

"Have?" Jen asked.

"Have," Sam nodded. "I'll love Bryan for the rest of my life. Same as I will love Jake."

"Jake's okay with that?" Jen wondered.

"He says he understands," Sam said. "I can't stop loving Bryan just because he's not here. We're going to have a son in a month. It would be no different if it was Jake who had died."

"I'm just glad the two of you came to love each other," Jen smiled softly.

"I've loved two Ely men," Sam sighed. "Both are very different but then again very much the same. I couldn't choose between them and I'm glad I don't have to."

The two were quiet for a few moments then they smiled at each other.

"So tell me what's going on with that guy you were dating," Sam encouraged.

Jen's smile lit up her face.

"That good, huh?" Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Jen nodded. "I'm in love."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Jen's smile got wider. "Hopefully he feels the same way."

"How could he not?" Sam asked.

"Well, he might not want to wait for me," Jen shrugged.

"Jen, you have a year to go," Sam reminded her. "If he can't wait a year then he's not good enough for you."

"I suppose," Jen mused. "So far it's not been an issue."

"Good," Sam said. "Is he coming to visit this summer?"

"I hope so," Jen smiled again. "Edward said he would."

"Edward," Sam murmured. "Nice name."

"You just like it because it was Bryan's middle name," Jen laughed.

"Well it's not a demerit," Sam laughed with her friend. "Hopefully he's as sweet to you as Bryan was to me and as sweet as Jake is now."

"Jake sweet?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Jen," Sam pretended to warn her friend.

"So far he has been," Jen said, getting back to talking about Edward.

"I'm happy for you Jen," Sam told her friend.

"You just want everyone in love," Jen teased.

"Of course," Sam shrugged. "Being in love is great."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"How was your day?" Jake asked coming into the family room to find Sam with her feet propped up on the table while sitting on the couch and reading a book. "You know, if one of us did that, Mom would swat us."

"Yes, I know," Sam grinned. Jake chuckled.

"I met Jen for lunch," Sam answered his question.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked, coming over to bend over her to kiss the top of her head.

"Yes I did," Sam shut her eyes and smiled softly at the touch of his lips.

"That's good," Jake straightened up and Sam sighed.

"How about you?" Sam asked him.

"Not a bad day," Jake told her. "We didn't lose any cows or calves."

"Good," Sam murmured.

"Do you still want to go out tonight?" Jake asked her.

"Don't you?" Sam looked up at him.

"I'm asking you," Jake reminded her.

"I'd like to," Sam answered. "I won't be able to go out for awhile in a month."

Jake nodded. "Then we go."

"Thank you, Jake," Sam smiled up at him.

Jake shook his head, embarrassed by the thanks.

"Oh stop it, Jake," Sam gave a laugh. "A wife can say thank you to her husband."

"I need a shower," Jake announced, taking a few steps away from her.

"I need you," Sam told him, serious.

"I need you too," Jake murmured.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

Jake looked surprised. "I love you, Brat."

The two of them looked at each other telling each other much with their eyes.

"What's going on, Sam?" Jake asked her.

"Later," Sam promised. "Go take your shower."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sam nodded with a soft smile.

Jake nodded and with another look at her, he headed for their room. Sam watched him until he disappeared and sighed. She adored him and loved him a lot.

"Hey Sammy," Quinn came through the family room.

"Jake's got dibs," Sam warned him with a laugh.

"I know he has dibs on you," Quinn laughed back at her. "As of tonight, I'll be a fiancé. You have just a few hours to leave him and come with me before I'm lost to you forever."

Sam burst out laughing.

"What makes you so sure Debi will say yes?" Sam asked.

"Of course she'll say yes," Quinn grinned. "Who wouldn't?"

Sam snorted and Quinn leaped over the couch to land next to her. Sam squealed.

"How come you can do that, but you trip over your hose?" Sam asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well when your hose is as lar…," he began before Sam clapped a hand over his mouth. Quinn laughed behind her hand.

"You're a nut, Quinn," Sam let go of his mouth and cupped his chin before she kissed him.

"I'm offended," Quinn stuck out his bottom lip.

Sam leaned in to bite it.

"Ow, Sammy," Quinn complained as he laughed. "If you want to taste my lips, just kiss me."

"I'm not allowed to kiss anyone but Jake," Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"Afraid you'll like another's kiss?" Quinn teased.

"Nope," Sam shook her head. "Jake's kisses are enough for me."

For some reason, the two of them thought of Bryan at the same time. They could see it in the others' eyes.

"I still love him Quinn," Sam assured him. "That won't ever change."

Quinn nodded slowly. "I've been thinking of him a lot lately."

"Me too," Sam leaned into Bryan's twin's chest and Quinn put his arm around her. "I think it's due to your birthdays coming up in a month and I'm due to have his child."

"Maybe," Quinn murmured. He cleared his throat and Sam wiped her eyes.

"Jakey's okay with all this?" Quinn whispered.

"All what?" Sam wondered. "My still loving Bryan? What choice does he have?"

Sam took a breath that almost sounded like a sob. Quinn tightened his arm on her.

"How can you turn off a love like that?" Sam whispered, the pain in her voice evident. "I'm having his child. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with him. Then he was gone so quickly."

She did choke back a sob this time.

"Jake has been wonderful and I adore him," Sam still whispered. "I love him so much and he's just what I needed."

"Need," Sam corrected herself. "I _will_ spend the rest of my life with Jake. I know that and so does he. So does Bryan and I think it's okay with Bryan. I feel a peace I haven't felt since losing him. Jake helped to heal me. I didn't want to live without your twin and if I hadn't been carrying his child, I might not have."

"I know," Quinn assured her. "I still feel like a piece of me is gone. I'm not sure that feeling will ever get better."

"A piece of you _is_ missing," Sam told him. "A piece of me is missing. A big piece of this family is missing. That will never heal. To me, it's like a scab over a cut. It might grow over, but the wound and the scar is still there and will always be there."

Quinn put his other arm around her and the two of them sat thinking of Bryan. He could feel Sam's tears as they wet his shirt, but he didn't say anything right away.

"Very profound, Sammy," Quinn finally whispered. "I like that analogy. Both of us will carry the scars for the rest of our lives."

Sam nodded, wiping her eyes again.

"Though it doesn't mean we have to stop living," Quinn went on. "It took me awhile to realize that. Debi helped me."

"Just as Jake helped me," Sam told him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jake found them still embracing each other when he came back out after taking his shower. He could feel the sadness in the room and knew the two of them were thinking of Bryan. He was going to slip out of the room when Sam turned to smile at him. Once she moved her head, Quinn looked at his younger brother.

"I need to shower," Quinn gave Sam one last hug and a kiss before getting up off the couch. "I love you little sis."

"I love you too," Sam smiled softly at him.

Quinn gave her a soft smile and with a look at Jake, left the family room. Jake came around the couch and sat down near Sam.

"You look very handsome," Sam smiled at him.

Jake looked away quickly. Sam's smile grew at his embarrassment. Then she saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eyes and she sighed. Then she scooted closer to him and he automatically put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Jake," Sam murmured into his shirt.

Jake didn't answer her. Her warmth against him felt like Heaven to him. She fit so perfectly in his arms that it still surprised him at times. He could feel every breath she took against him. He inhaled the scent of her and felt the contentment ebb throughout his body.

"I love you too," he murmured, finally. "Are you still up to going out tonight?"

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. Jake's hand tangled in her thick auburn hair as he kissed her. He put everything he felt for her but wasn't able to say, in that kiss. She answered his kiss, telling him how mere words couldn't ever describe how she felt about him.

His mouth slashed across her face to her ear.

"My gosh, I can't tell you how I feel about you," he whispered. His deep whisper so close to her ear made her shiver.

"You already do, Jake," Sam assured him, her eyes flicking to the dark depths of his. His love for her was written all over his face at that moment. Then it was gone.

"You never answered my question," Jake reminded her.

"Yes, I'd like to for a little while," Sam answered.

Jake nodded. "And then?"

Sam smiled and Jake sucked in a breath. My goodness it was almost shocking to see a pregnant woman smile so seductively. Jake had to lose the image of her as a mother in his mind as he looked at her. She might be becoming a mother in about a month, but she was still his sexy, seductive wife.

"A little while?" he murmured.

"A little while," she nodded, her eyes leaving his to look at his full mouth.

She touched her top lip with her incredible tongue and Jake groaned, already hard for her.

"You're sure you're up for it?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Sam countered.

"Brat," Jake groaned at her voice.

"We have a few minutes," Sam reminded him, leaning in to run her tongue up his neck. She felt him shiver as he gasped.

"It won't take a few minutes," Jake warned her.

"Oh goody," Sam whispered, running her tongue around the inside of his ear.

Jake shot up off the couch as if someone had electrocuted him and pulled her up with him. Sam bit her lip to keep from giggling as he started to drag her down the hallway towards the room they shared.

They passed Quinn on his way out of his room and he looked at them in shock at first at their haste to get to their room. Then he smirked. Then he laughed when Jake kicked the door shut behind him.

Afterwards, Sam scooted up next to him and lifted her shoulders so he could put his arm around her. She nuzzled into him as best she could with her belly as big as it was. Jake's large, calloused hand caressed her belly and Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry you were so sad earlier," Jake said quietly.

"Quinn and I were talking about Bryan," Sam told him, kissing his neck.

Jake simply nodded. "I know how difficult it is for both of you right now."

Sam bit her lip, not sure she could love him any more than she did right this second. Even with everything that had happened to her in the last year, she still felt as if she were one of the luckiest people on the face of the Earth.

She had loved Bryan with everything that was within her. Then when she had lost him, she thought she would never, could never love that way again. Instead, she had found Jake and she knew he completed her totally. She couldn't imagine her life without both of these wonderful, tender men and while she missed Bryan every day and would for the rest of her life, she thanked God for Jake.

"And yet, you still love me," Sam was crying.

"Shhh, baby it's okay," Jake kissed the top of her head.

"Jake, don't you see?" Sam continued. "You found me when I was hurting so bad. You broke through all of my confusion. It's been so up and down for me and yet you stayed with me, loving me more than I thought possible."

"How could I not?" Jake asked. "I love you with my soul."

"Don't wake me from this dream," Sam pleaded.

"It's not a dream, Brat," Jake assured her.

His arms tightened on her as he held her close as she cried.

"Darn hormones," Sam muttered as she tried to wipe her tears.

Jake smiled, as he kissed the top of her head again, loving her no matter what.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Four of the six people sitting at the table in the restaurant when Jake and Sam came towards them were smirking. Sam tried not to blush. Jake tried not to grin.

"We weren't sure you were still coming," Quinn teased.

"Well, we need to eat and there wasn't much in the house," Jake shrugged.

Nate and Quinn laughed. Sam rolled her eyes at her husband causing the Debi and Nikki to laugh.

As she started to sit down, Sam noticed the other two people sitting at the table and groaned to herself. There was another couple and the woman was Devon. The man looked tall and was dark haired.

"Hi Jake," Devon greeted him.

"Hi," Jake murmured, making sure Sam was comfortable in her chair next to Nate before sitting in the chair next to Sam. He scooted his chair a bit closer to his wife.

"You're really big, Sam," Devon said.

"Well she is due in a month," Nikki reminded her sister.

"Still, I wasn't prepared for her to be so large," Devon shrugged.

Sam looked at Devon's companion.

"I'm Sam," she introduced herself. "Also called Shamu."

There was an audible gasp from Quinn and Nate.

"Samantha," Jake murmured under his breath.

"I'm Jacob," the man sitting next to Devon introduced himself.

Sam's head jerked up and her eyes flew to Devon's. Devon wasn't watching her, instead her eyes were on Jake.

"Wow, two Jakes at one table," Sam murmured.

"I prefer Jacob," Jacob told her.

Sam nodded slowly, her gaze shifting to the others at the table who seemed a bit uncomfortable. She saw Quinn looking at her from the other side of the table and he smiled softly at her when their eyes met.

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. Jake was her husband and devoted to her. Whether or not he still cared for Devon, it was Sam who would be spending the rest of her life with him.

She jumped when she felt Jake's hand grasp hers under the table. Her eyes met his. He leaned towards her.

"I love you," he whispered directly into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath in her ear.

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the two of them looked into each others' eyes. Jake's mouth twitched once when he read in Sam's eyes that she wanted to kiss him.

Everyone at the table watched the byplay between the couple. Four of them smiled softly at the obvious love the two had for each other. Devon's mouth was a hard line in her face and Jacob was confused. He glanced from Devon to Jake and knew he was missing something.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Debi asked.

"Not too bad," Sam answered with a smile once she had pried her eyes from Jake's. "It's hard to sleep and get around sometimes. Poor Jake has to put on my socks and shoes for me."

"Barefoot and pregnant, that's our Sammy," Quinn joked and Sam stuck out her tongue at him. Debi swatted his arm.

"Thanks Debi," Sam beamed at the other woman, wondering if Debi had any idea that tonight Quinn would ask her to marry him. Her eyes shifted to Quinn's and he winked at her.

"Us girls have to stick up for each other," Debi responded with a laugh.

"Us guys are always going to lose," Nate predicted, laughing.

"Of course, sweetie," Nikki told him.

"I figured as much," Nate gave her a kiss.

"So Jacob, what do you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm an attorney," Jacob told her.

"What kind of law do you practice?" Sam wondered.

"Mostly adoption, some estate or wills," Jacob answered.

"Really," Sam looked at him with a smile.

"So the next time Sammy steals a horse, she can't call you?" Quinn laughed, earning a frown from Sam while Nate and Jake laughed with him.

"I've got your back, Sam," Debi smiled as she swatted Quinn again.

"This isn't fair," Quinn complained.

"Of course not," Debi gave him a grin and Quinn had to laugh. Then she turned to Sam.

"I have to tell you, I loved it when he had to wear your shirt," Debi said. Nikki giggled and Sam couldn't help the smile.

"I couldn't believe he got suckered that badly," Sam grinned at Quinn who stuck his tongue out at her. Nate and Jake shook their heads at him.

"She got me good," Quinn conceded.

"Yeah I did," Sam's grin was broad and full of humor.

"Just one of the reasons why I love you Sammy," Quinn told her.

"Her being able to sucker Quinn is one of the reasons why I love her too," Nate joked and Sam leaned against his arm for a second.

Devon looked as if she had eaten something sour as the watched Sam with Jake and his brothers. Sam felt her stare and raised her eyes until their eyes locked.

Sam told Devon in no uncertain terms that Jake was hers and she knew what Devon was doing with Jacob. Devon told Sam that she was delusional and that she could take Jake from Sam whenever she wanted. All that in a blink of an eye.

Sam's eyes broke away from Devon's when she felt Jake's hand squeeze hers. Devon was only fooling herself. Jake was Sam's and Sam was his. Both of them knew it and Devon better face it soon.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sam was fighting sleep by the end of the dinner. Jake could see how tired she was. He knew how the baby was tiring her out lately and he was anxious to get her home and into bed.

Quinn saw it and so did Nate.

"We better go," Nate said, flicking his eyes to Jake's.

"Oh we're having so much fun," Nikki started to protest but stopped when Nate whispered in her ear. She glanced at Sam and felt badly as she nodded.

"You're right," Nikki changed her mind.

"I'm not ready to go yet," Devon said.

"Too bad," Quinn stood up and took Debi's hand, helping her up as well.

"Yes, I think it best we go," Debi nodded.

Sam tried to focus on the others.

"You're leaving?" Sam asked.

"No," Devon said, just as the others answered "yes."

"Come on Brat," Jake took her arm and helped her to her feet. She wavered as she fought to get herself centered. Since her belly had gotten so large, her balance wasn't as good as it used to be.

Jake's hand entwined with hers once she was safely on her feet. He kept an eye on her in case she stumbled and he had to support her.

"Wait, I haven't said goodbye," Sam pulled back on Jake's hand. "You know I can't leave your brothers without a kiss."

"Yeah Jakey, don't you know anything?" Quinn teased as he took Sam in his arms, giving her a hug as he kissed her. "I'll be happy when this kid's born."

"Why is that?" Sam asked him.

"Then I can get closer to you to hug you," Quinn joked.

"I told Jen that my belly arrived 10 minutes before I did," Sam laughed, kissing him again. She leaned into him further. "Good luck tonight," she whispered for his ears only.

"I told you why there won't be a problem, Sammy," Quinn responded.

"Just remember you were the idiot who tripped over the hose," Sam reminded him making all three Elys burst out laughing.

"You're never going to forget that are you?" Quinn grouched, hugging her again.

"Nope," Sam laughed, stepping away from him towards Nate.

Nate grabbed her in a hug and bent to kiss her.

"Love you," Sam told him.

"Love ya, Sammy," Nate gave her his wickedly handsome smile.

"Ready now?" Jake sighed his long suffering sigh.

"I suppose," Sam gave it right back to him and Jake gave her a lop-sided grin.

"She's got you down, Jakey," Nate laughed.

"Yeah, she's only known me since I was six," Jake laughed, taking her hand again.

"Night all," Sam waved with her free hand as she followed Jake out of the restaurant.

"She positively waddles," Devon almost sneered, earning a look from the other five.

"I think she's gorgeous," Quinn told her, the anger making his eyes darker. "A content pregnant woman is one of the sexiest things in the world."

Nate nodded, glancing at Nikki who was Devon's sister.

"I love Sam," Debi stated. "She's been through a lot, yet she's made it through with a man who loves and adores her."

"It's not even his kid," Devon said.

"It's as much Jake's as it possibly can be," Nate told her.

"The next one will be Jake's," Quinn laughed.

"And the one after that," Nate laughed with him.

"And the one after that," Quinn continued to laugh.

"And the one after that," Nate was still laughing.

They all saw the frown on Devon's face.

"It won't be long before Sam is pregnant again," Quinn predicted.

"It sounds like they're really in love," Debi murmured.

"They are," both Nate and Quinn said at the same time.

"It doesn't bother you that Sam's been with two of your brothers?" Devon had to ask.

"She loved them both," Quinn shrugged.

"Will Jake adopt Sam's baby?" Jacob asked.

"I think he plans on it," Nate responded, looking at the other man.

Jacob reached into his wallet and extracted a card.

"Have them call me if they have any questions," Jacob handed his business card to Nate.

"I will, thanks," Nate said, meaning it.

"I think it's great that Sam and Jake love each other so much," Nikki murmured.

Devon shot her a look. Nikki gave it right back to her. She knew Devon was thinking that Sam stole her man, but to Nikki it was obvious that Devon was only fooling herself. Jake had never been Devon's to steal. His heart had always belonged to Sam though he probably would never have declared himself if Bryan hadn't died.

Nate had told Nikki how close Sam and Jake had always been and how Jake hadn't realized that Bryan was interested in Sam, otherwise he would have spoken up sooner. How Jake had tried to get on with his life when he realized how much Bryan and Sam had loved each other.

When Bryan had been lost, Jake had subjected himself to a possibly loveless life in order to fulfill Bryan's wishes and make sure Sam and Bryan's unborn child were taken care of.

Nikki thought it was great that Jake and Sam had truly fallen in love. Both had been through so much that they deserved the happiness that they had now. That both of them adored each other was very obvious though Nikki knew through Nate that Sam still loved Bryan. She didn't understand how Jake could be okay with that, but that was between the two of them and she didn't need to understand.

Nikki wouldn't allow Devon's cattiness to harm the couple and she would tell Devon that later when the two of them were alone.

"I hope I look that good when I'm eight months pregnant," Debi said.

"You will," Quinn told her softly, putting his arm around her and surprising Debi with his words.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Sam heard Jake's voice as if from a distance.

"Brat, wake up," Jake told her. "We're home now."

Sam yawned and opened her eyes. It was still dark outside.

"What?" she turned towards his voice.

"We're home," Jake told her. He was standing beside her, his body blocking the doorway so she wouldn't fall out of his truck.

"We're home?" Sam struggled to sit up, her belly getting in the way.

"Want some help?" Jake asked, putting out his hand. Sam stopped to determine if he was amused at her struggle. She didn't hear any teasing in his voice.

"I'm like a turtle on its back, aren't I?" Sam said.

"Dunno," Jake shrugged. "You look like an eight months pregnant woman to me."

"Sometimes you are incredibly sweet," Sam took his hand and let him first help her into an upright sitting position. Once she was sitting properly, he simply picked her up and put her feet on the ground rather than have to struggle to get down.

"Thank you sweetie," Sam kissed his jaw.

"You're welcome _dear_," Jake teased and Sam swatted him.

"I can have a pet name for you," Sam said.

"Yes dear," Jake put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the house.

"You're insufferable," Sam told him.

"Yes dear," they said together, laughing.

He opened the door for her and waited for her to go through first. She was slow as she walked towards the family room. One hand supported her huge belly.

"Well hello Samantha," Maxine looked up. She smiled at the way Sam was walking. Luke smiled at the young couple as he sat in his big overstuffed chair.

"I know, my belly is showing up ten minutes before I do," Sam grumbled.

"I hated this stage," Maxine admitted. "I felt so ungainly."

"Bingo," Sam laughed as she tried to sit on the couch without looking totally foolish.

Jake picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"What I said earlier," Sam teased and Jake's smile broke out across his handsome face. Sam sighed at how handsome he was when he smiled.

"Back at you," Jake sat down next to her and she leaned into him with a groan. Sam giggled.

"Did you have a good time?" Maxine asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I figure this is my last time to really go out anywhere."

"When's your next doctor appointment?" Maxine wondered.

"Three days," Sam grunted as she tried to get comfortable.

"Two," Jake corrected her, watching her carefully to make sure she was okay.

"Two?" Sam asked. "Really?"

"Two," Jake said again and she could see the amusement in his dark eyes.

"Two," Sam looked at Maxine and laughed as she shrugged.

"I'll be anxious to see if baby Bryan has gotten into birthing position," Maxine told her.

"He's been moving a lot the past couple of days," Sam rubbed her belly as her son reminded her that he was there.

"I bet that's what he's doing," Maxine said.

"Lovely," Sam sighed as her son gave her a particularly hard kick. "Ugh."

"What?" Jake asked, concern on his face.

"He's going to either be a football kicker or a soccer player," Sam grunted.

"Or a tap dancer," Luke joked, causing everyone except Jake to laugh. Jake grimaced and Sam bit back a smile. Jake would want any child he raised to be a cowboy, Sam was sure. Maybe her son would be a tap dancing cowboy.

She snorted and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," Sam said, trying to hide her smile.

Then she yawned and Jake got into protective mode again.

"I need to get you to bed," he told her, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam sighed, taking his outstretched hand as he pulled her up. She heard him grunt and she rolled at eye at him. His darned tomcat grin was on his face.

"If you say it, I will bust your nose," Sam warned him and the squint of his eyes got more pronounced.

"Now would I say that, Brat?" Jake teased. "Especially in front of my mother?"

Sam laughed, letting him put his hand on her elbow as they started back towards their room.

"You're smarter than I thought you were," Sam told him, telling Maxine and Luke goodnight.

Jake's parents were watching them as they walked slowly from the room. Then they met each others' eyes.

"I miss Bryan terribly but those two are perfect for each other," Maxine wiped her eyes.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see Jake care about someone as much as he cares about Sam," Luke nodded.

"He always has," Maxine said. "I wish I didn't have to lose one son so that the other one would be happy."

"I know Maxine," Luke murmured. "I don't understand why it happened either."

"We'll never know," Maxine took a tissue from the box on the table nearby and blew her nose.

"At least we'll have Bryan's son," Luke tried to comfort her.

"Thank God for that," Maxine nodded, blowing her nose again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

When Jake awoke, Sam was already out of bed. It was a few weeks after they had been out with the others for dinner. Quinn had indeed proposed to Debi and she had accepted.

Now though, Jake worried about not finding Sam in their bed. He got up and went looking for her. He was surprised to find her in Bryan's room cleaning.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Just straightening up," Sam responded, after she jumped at his voice.

"Do you want to set up the crib in here?" Jake wondered, yawning and rubbing his black hair.

"Eventually," Sam straightened up, putting her hand to her back. "I think I'd rather have him in with us for a bit before we move him in here."

She looked at the man who was her husband and all thoughts of cleaning went out of her head. He was standing there naked. Sam groaned to herself.

Jake saw it in her eyes and the tomcat grin spread over his handsome face.

"You conceited beast," Sam laughed.

Jake started to laugh.

Sam moved into his arms to kiss him and sighed when his mouth moved over hers. Jake took a step back and Sam followed him, their lips still together. He started walking backwards and Sam went with him, their mouths never leaving the other. Even when Sam almost tripped over his feet, their mouths stayed together as they both snorted.

This time it was Sam who kicked the door shut behind her before Jake continued to walk backwards until his knees felt the bed. As he fell back he twisted so they landed on their sides, their lips still together.

Once they were on the bed, the kiss heated up until their tongues were tangling and dancing. Their passion quickly escalated.

"Oh Jake," Sam managed afterwards.

"I love you Sam," Jake murmured.

"I love you too," Sam pulled his head down to her so she could kiss him.

Jake moved to lie next to her so he didn't put any added pressure on her swollen belly. He did put his arm under her neck so she could get closer to him and he rubbed her stomach.

Sam sighed under his touch, shutting her eyes and relaxing under his hand.

"Are you going to adopt my son?" she asked suddenly a few minutes later.

Jake's hand paused.

"Do you want me to?" Jake asked her.

"I want you to raise this child as your own," Sam told him, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I had planned on that," Jake responded.

Sam nodded.

"You know Bryan's name has to go on the birth certificate," Sam murmured.

"'Course," Jake nodded. "I would like to adopt him if that's okay with you."

"I think that's best," Sam rolled over onto her side as much as she could and her hand stroked his jaw. "I want him to know that Bryan is his father, but you're his dad."

Jake grasped her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth where he kissed her palm.

"That's my hope too," Jake murmured softly.

Sam had to turn her head away at the softness and gentleness of this man. She felt the tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Jake whispered.

Sam's eyes flew to his. He sounded just like Bryan at that moment. His dark brown eyes softened.

"Because I love you so much," Sam whispered back, meaning it.

Jake rolled closer to her to kiss her, their lips meeting eagerly. Then he surprised her by bending over her belly and kissing it. Bryan's son kicked just then and Jake kissed the spot again.

Suddenly Sam was weeping, the tears running down her face. She tried to wipe them again, but they came too quickly. Jake's fingers touched her under her eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry baby," Jake crooned to her as he held her.

"I do love you," Sam managed to say through her weeping.

"I know you do," Jake assured her.

"A lot," Sam blubbered and Jake smiled at her. She fell in love with his gorgeous smile all over again.

Her hand caressed his cheek before her finger ran over his full lips. Jake kissed her finger and Sam sighed in contentment.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Darn it," Quinn yelled from his room. He had just come in from the range with Jake and Nate to find his room was spotlessly cleaned.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked from the hallway, looking into Quinn's room. Then he laughed. "Sam again, huh?"

"This is like the third time this week she's cleaned my room," Quinn complained. "I can't find anything."

"Maybe if you picked up your crap you'd be able to find it later," Jake muttered as he too looked into his brother's room.

"Jakey, your wife is driving me crazy," Quinn muttered right back at him.

"Mom says she's nesting and it's normal," Jake said quietly.

"Can't she nest in the barn?" Quinn asked.

Jake gave him a dirty look.

"She's cleaned the bathroom so much I can't stand to go in and take a shower," Quinn chuckled.

"She's due in a couple of days so you can go back to being a pig then," Jake told him. "Cut her some slack."

"Oh I am," Quinn insisted. "I figure once she has Bryan's son, I'll be able to leave my stuff out and be able to find it again."

"She rearranged my sock drawer," Nate shook his head with a smile.

"She folded all of my underwear according to color," Jake one upped him. All three guys laughed softly.

"I know Mom caught her actually cleaning the oven," Quinn grinned.

"It will be over soon," Jake promised. "Until then, deal with it."

"You getting nervous?" Nate wondered.

"Beyond nervous to downright scared," Jake admitted.

"I wonder if she'll have it on our birthday," Quinn murmured.

"She's having a hard time sleeping and she's restless," Jake pointed out. "It will be soon if what the birthing classes taught us is correct."

"It would be cool if she had Bryan's son on his birthday," Nate said.

Jake nodded.

The three of them thought about their dead brother. It seemed so long ago that he had died, yet again it seemed like just yesterday. All three of them missed him.

"Darn," Quinn muttered. The other two nodded, Jake rubbing his neck.

Jake's nightmares had finally ended. Once he had given up search and rescue, he didn't thrash around in his sleep reliving the moment that Bryan had died. Sam had been a bit calmer about his leaving on fire calls also, though she still fretted until he let her know that they were all safe. Jake figured she would fret for the rest of their lives since they had lost Bryan that way.

"Yeah, I miss him too," Nate clapped Quinn on the shoulder. "This birthday is going to be hard."

Jake and Quinn nodded, agreeing. They knew how hard it would be on their parents and Sam as well.

"I need a shower," Quinn murmured.

"Hey you called that lawyer guy, Jakey?" Nate asked as he started towards his own spotless room.

"Yeah," Jake told him. "Once the baby is born, I'll adopt him."

Quinn looked at his youngest brother, something unreadable in his eyes.

"He'll know who his father is," Jake assured him.

Quinn nodded.

Jake turned to go to his own room, wondering where Sam was. He didn't like her to wander too far with her due date so close.

He was heading to the shower after Nate's turn when he saw her coming towards him.

"Where have you been?" Jake smiled at her as he put his arm around her to kiss her.

"I went for a walk to the ridge and back," Sam shut her eyes as he kissed her and smiled.

"You're okay to do that?" Jake asked.

"Yes I am," Sam insisted. "I can't seem to sit still these days."

"You're getting close," Jake murmured.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "It's got to be the 22nd."

"The baby might have other ideas," Jake warned her.

"It's got to be the 22nd," Sam repeated and Jake worried how upset she'd be if it wasn't.

"Brat, you can't control the date," Jake reminded her.

He watched as her eyes teared up as she looked at him.

"Oh baby," Jake wrapped his arms around her. "I hope for your sake that little Bryan makes his appearance on the 22nd. I just worry about you."

"It's so important," Sam sniffled and Jake kissed the top of her head.

"No, what's important is that you and the baby are all right," Jake corrected her.

Sam nodded slowly agreeing but still wanting Bryan's son to be born on his father's birthday.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Nate, Quinn and Jake snorted upon going into the barn the next day. It was obvious that Sam had been in there. The tack room was even worse. Everything was cleaned and straightened.

"You have to do something about your wife, Jakey," Quinn laughed. "Though I'm not sure I've ever seen a barn so clean."

Jake and Nate snorted.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and she was folding my t-shirts according to color," Jake shook his head. "I had a heck of a time convincing her to come back to bed."

"I bet I could have convinced her," Quinn teased.

Jake's eyes darkened and Nate stepped between them.

"Oh shut up Quinn," Nate rolled his eyes. "Let's get out there so we can get back sooner."

"I don't want to be gone long," Jake went to get his tack, ignoring Quinn. "Tomorrow's her due date so she could go anytime."

"She seemed pretty quiet this morning," Quinn said, grabbing Chip's saddle.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Mom said it was pretty normal just before the birth."

"You have your phone?" Nate asked.

Jake patted his pocket in response.

"Hopefully we have cell reception where we're going," Quinn murmured.

"I will probably come back about lunchtime to check on her," Jake warned them.

"Hey we can use the break too," Nate shrugged, going back out of the barn to where Bramble was tied.

The three brothers were quiet as they saddled their horses, each thinking of the impending birth of Bryan's son.

"My hands are shaking," Nate held out his hand.

"Mine too," Quinn admitted. "Here we are first responders and I'm afraid Sam's going to have her baby at home."

"No way," Jake tightened the cinch on Witch.

"You can't say that for sure, Jakey," Nate reminded him. "How many women have we had that thought they were safe and oops, here came the kid."

"Gosh anyone else glad again they're a guy?" Quinn joked.

Both Jake and Nate nodded.

"I never thought Jake would be a dad before me," Nate said as he swung up on Bramble.

"He's not," Quinn frowned as he mounted Chip.

"Technicality," Nate responded. "He might not have fathered it, but he'll be a father."

Jake gave Nate a thankful glance. He hadn't said much to Quinn realizing that his brother was missing his twin with their birthdays the next day. Jake couldn't say he wouldn't be surly also if it had happened to him. He missed Bryan enough and he wasn't his twin.

"I know," Quinn conceded.

"I think we'll all raise him," Jake put in, giving Quinn a look, hoping to put an end to Quinn's attitude.

"Yeah," Nate nodded, following his brothers out to the range.

"It's going to be weird having a baby in the house," Nate went on. "I was three and a half when Jakey was born."

"Bryan and I were a year old," Quinn laughed. "Mom and Dad didn't waste any time."

Jake gave both of his brothers a look.

"You would think mom would say 'no more' after having twins," Nate joked.

"Especially when one of them was Quinn," Jake joined in.

"Ha, ha, little brother," Quinn grouched. "If they had stopped, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah but they didn't," Jake pointed out, giving Quinn his tomcat grin.

"We don't seem old enough to be fathers," Nate ignored his younger brothers. "I know we are, but it just seems so grown up."

"Except in Quinn's case," Nate added, causing Jake to snort.

"Hey I'm grown up," Quinn argued. "I'm an engaged man. When are you going to settle down?"

"I'll be asking Nikki soon," Nate said. "More than likely before her birthday in July."

"That's great, Nate," Jake smiled at his brother.

"Thanks, Jake," Nate smiled back.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Happy birthday, Quinn," Sam greeted her brother-in-law the next day. There was a touch of sadness in her eyes. There was a touch of sadness in all the Ely's eyes.

"Thanks Sammy," Quinn hugged and kissed her, understanding that it was a tough day for Sam too.

She hugged the others in the kitchen before she came to stand near Jake.

"How are you today?" Jake asked softly.

She lifted her eyes to his and shrugged. Jake saw in her eyes how difficult today was going to be for her without her even having to say a word.

Her eyes seemed to ask him a question and he opened his arms to her. Sam walked into them and Jake couldn't help the hug, even though he wasn't usually that demonstrative in front of the rest of the family.

Sam tried not to nuzzle into his chest, but she couldn't help it. He smelled so good to her and felt so good with his arms around her, she wanted to stand there in his arms for the rest of her life.

The rest of the family met each others' eyes, surprised that Jake held her so close to him in front of them.

"So do you think today is the day?" Quinn asked Sam.

Sam reluctantly stepped away from Jake to look at his brother.

"I'm not sure," Sam murmured. "Not having had a baby before, I don't know if what I'm feeling is because I'm going to give birth today or just more gas."

The others laughed and Sam smiled, not quite pulling it off.

"What time will you three be home?" Maxine asked her sons. "Adam's coming in for Quinn's party."

"Late afternoon," Jake said. "We'll check the calving and then probably just come in." He looked at Sam and she knew he'd come in a lot quicker if she went into labor.

"Keep your phone close by," Jake murmured to her and she nodded.

"I will," Sam promised.

"You'll call me if you start labor," it wasn't a question.

"I will," Sam promised again this time with a nod.

Soon the rest of the family members scattered, Maxine going to her teaching job, Luke to work at the mine and the three brothers went out to the range to check the calving.

Sam sat on the couch, rubbing her belly. She had a bit of a backache and wondered if that meant that today would be the day her son was born. She hoped so.

She got up to wander around the house a bit later, feeling restless. She didn't feel like cleaning though. Sam wandered into Bryan's room and looked at the pictures of him. She stood in front of the biggest one. He was looking directly into the camera, his eyes dancing with laughter and a huge smile on his face. It was her favorite since it captured him so well.

Sam felt his presence and knew she would start labor today. She continued to stare at his pictures, her eyes always going back to the one which was her favorite. It was almost like he was there with her and she knew that indeed he was.

"Our son is going to be born today," Sam whispered to the picture. "I hope he looks just like you, though the parents of the future young women of Darton County might not want that."

She looked at Bryan's smiling face and couldn't help the giggle. Bryan's picture looked like he was enjoying her joke.

Sam sighed and felt like she needed to walk around a bit. She felt a heaviness in her belly. She kissed the picture and waddled out of his room and down the hallway. She decided to go outside and see the horses. She missed riding and wanted to spend some time with Rocky.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The big black and white overo paint gelding was waiting at the pasture fence for her. Sam smiled softly wondering if the horse knew how close to his master she felt today.

"Hey big boy," Sam waddled to the fence to reach up and rub the white forehead.

Rocky snorted at her and Sam laughed.

"Nothing like horse snot to make your day perfect," Sam told him. "I hope I can ride you soon, fella."

She felt a slight cramping in her back and knew for sure she was starting her labor. Sam didn't expect to really have full blown labor for hours yet, so she held off calling Jake.

Sam kissed Rocky's nose before waddling back towards the house. About halfway there, she felt her first real pain and she smiled. While she'd rather skip the whole pain bit, she was anxious to hold Bryan's son.

She supported her huge belly with one hand as she walked, stopping each time she felt a pain. They weren't coming all that quickly, but she was feeling them now. Maybe all this walking around was helping to bring them on.

Sam decided to keep walking around the house and made laps through the kitchen, through the short hallway to the family room, down the hallway to the Ely sons' bedrooms and then back the way she had come.

Every once in awhile, she'd feel a pain and stop and breathe through it before continuing her walk.

Hours later, out on the range, Quinn and Nate looked at Jake when he pulled up Witch and his body stilled. A faraway look came to his eyes.

"What is it Jakey?" Nate asked.

Jake didn't answer right away.

Quinn and Nate looked at each other, wondering what was going on with Jake.

"It's Sam," Jake finally said.

"The baby?" Quinn asked, gathering Chip's reins.

"Yeah, I think so," Jake whirled Witch and the big black mare leapt straight into a gallop, Chip and Bramble right behind her.

When they got back to Three Ponies, Jake pulled Witch in and started loosening her cinch as soon as his boots hit the ground. He had her stripped out of her tack within minutes and turned her loose into the pasture before heading for the house, not waiting for his brothers.

"Sam?" he shouted as soon as he got through the door.

"Jake?" Sam called back to him.

Jake followed her voice to find her coming back up the hallway towards the family room. He could see the pain on her face.

"Is it the baby?" Jake's blood ran cold.

"Yes," Sam panted slightly through a pain.

"Let's go," Jake took her arm.

"No, not yet," Sam pulled back shaking her head.

"Why the heck not?" Jake yelped.

"I've still got hours," Sam told him. "I don't want to sit in a hospital until I'm closer."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and looked up as Quinn and Nate came in.

"Are you in labor?" Quinn asked.

Sam nodded with a smile.

"Heck yeah!" Quinn's fist punched the air and Nate smiled.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Nate wondered, looking at the frustration on Jake's face.

"Uh, no," Jake shook his head. "She's not ready yet."

"You're not ready?" Quinn squeaked out. "Aren't you in labor?"

"Yes, but this could go on most of the day," Sam explained, gritting her teeth a bit at another pain.

The three guys looked at each other. Finally Nate shrugged.

"If she's not willing to go, we can't make her unless we hogtie her," Nate said, grinning when Sam put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Hogtying might be a good idea," Jake gave a look to Sam.

"You and who else?" Sam wanted to know, causing Jake's mouth to twitch.

"Calm down, Brat," he told her. "You promise to be reasonable and tell us when you're ready to go, but _before_ you're ready to push?"

"I promise," Sam held up a hand.

"Then I'm getting a shower in," Quinn gave Sam a brief hug before heading to his room to strip out of his clothes.

"You might want to keep walking," Jake hinted, knowing that Quinn was more than likely going to come out of his room naked on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh," Sam's eyes got large and started towards the family room.

"Hogtying doesn't sound so bad," Nate murmured, watching her waddle away.

"I will if I think she's holding off," Jake said to his older brother. "Her water hasn't broken at least."

Nate shuddered and headed to his own room.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"How are you?" Jake asked some time later. He, Quinn and Nate had all showered and were ready if Sam needed them. The guys were in the family room pretending to watch a baseball game while Sam paced the house.

"Okay," Sam grunted almost hissing between her teeth. The pains were coming more frequently, but she didn't feel close enough to go to the hospital yet. Jake while trying to remain calm, was worried. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up, throw her into his truck and take her to the hospital where the doctors could take care of her.

"Maybe we should go," Jake hinted.

"Soon, but not yet," Sam tried to smile at him but it came out as a grimace.

"Brat," Jake groaned, but Sam shook her head.

"Please Jake," Sam pleaded with him. "I don't want to just lay in a hospital room for hours."

"I don't want you squatting and having it here either," Jake's voice was almost snappish and Sam looked at him.

"Oh thanks for the visual," Sam said, her eyes narrowing at him before she moved back down the hallway.

"Jake, you're not helping with that comment," Nate warned him.

"I know," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried, Nate."

"We're all worried, little man," Quinn reminded him.

Jake nodded slowly and turned to gaze to where he had last seen Sam. Both brothers could see the worry in his eyes.

When Sam didn't come back down the hallway and into the family room, Jake got up and went looking for her. Not seeing her in the hallway, he became alarmed.

"Sam?" he called.

"In here," Sam answered and Jake knew then she was in Bryan's room. He hesitated, but peeked into the room while leaning against the doorjamb.

He watched her as she stood in front of the picture of Bryan and panted through a pain. She nodded at the picture and turned to her husband.

"Okay, let's go," Sam told him.

Jake fairly exploded away from the doorjamb and came to her side, putting his arm around her waist.

As he guided her down the hallway he yelled to his brothers.

"Nate!" Jake shouted, causing Sam to flinch at the noise.

"Yeah Jake," Nate scrambled out of the chair and in a second was coming towards them. "Whoa, is it time?"

"Yeah, can you grab her bag in our room?" Jake asked.

"Got it," Nate nodded and hurried down the hallway.

"Want me to drive?" Quinn asked, his normally sparkling eyes a bit subdued with worry.

"Nah, follow us," Jake told him, not stopping on the way to his truck.

"I'll call Mom on the way," Quinn promised.

"My family," Sam shouted just before she and Jake left the house.

"I will, I promise," Quinn said behind them as he followed them out. Nate was coming up behind them with Sam's bag. He sprinted past Jake and Sam and put it in the backseat of Jake's truck, then opened the passenger seat for Sam.

Jake picked her up and placed her in the front seat.

"Thanks," Sam hissed, totally concentrating on the pains.

"Let's go Nate," Quinn called from the side of his Tahoe.

Nate jogged to the vehicle and got in the passenger seat. Jake started his truck and pulled out of the Three Ponies yard, Quinn pulling out behind him. Nate was already on the phone to their families to let them know that Sam was in labor and on her way to the hospital.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Jake was practically growling as he had to fill out the forms for Sam. She was sitting next to Quinn, his arm around her as he talked quietly. Jake was sure Quinn was talking about Bryan, which Jake didn't mind a bit. He was frustrated in all the forms he had to complete before he could be with his wife.

"Oh," Sam grunted in surprise as an extra hard pain gripped her.

Jake looked up as he saw Quinn rubbing Sam with his hand. Nate sat on the other side of Sam, trying to keep her calm. Check that, Sam looked calmer than all of them, which surprised Jake.

He shouldn't be surprised, he guessed. Sam had always been calm about having this baby. She had gotten through this pregnancy as if on a mission, which of course was true. She wanted this baby of Bryan's and Jake knew she would sacrifice herself to do it. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Finally he was done with the paperwork and the receptionist told him to take a seat and that they'd be with him shortly. Gritting his teeth, he went back to where his wife was sitting with his brothers.

Nate got up to move, allowing Jake to sit next to Sam. She looked up at him through her bangs and slipped her hand through one of his. Jake's eyes softened immediately and Sam sighed seeing it. As long as Jake was here, she could get through this.

Sam leaned into Jake and Quinn took his arm from around her as Jake's took his place.

"How are you?" Jake whispered.

"Okay," Sam assured him. She glanced at the clock. It was getting later and she wanted to have her son today. She glanced back at Jake.

"If it gets too late, will you back me up for a caesarian?" Sam asked.

"Too late for what?" Jake asked confused.

"I want this baby _today_," Sam reminded him.

"I can't agree to unnecessary surgery just for a birth date," Jake shook his head.

Quinn and Nate glanced at each other, seeing that the couple were getting upset with each other.

"Jake," Sam ground out. "I want this baby on Bryan's birthday."

"I understand that, Brat," Jake said patiently as if she were a child, which made her madder. "I won't agree to it, though just for this date."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and Jake was upset that he had caused them, but he had to think of the woman he loved too. He didn't think having surgery just so the baby was born on its dead father's birthday was the right thing.

Quinn's phone rang and they all jumped. Quinn took out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Damn, it's Debi," he muttered. "I forgot we were supposed to go out tonight."

He got up and answered the phone.

"Samantha Ely?" a nurse called and Jake helped Sam to her feet.

"Good luck Sammy," Nate gave her a smile. "The rest of the contingent should be here soon."

"No pictures or video," Sam warned Jake as he helped her sit in the wheelchair that the nurse had.

"Oh gee, Sammy," Nate pretended to grouch. "You mean you don't want video of you having your feet in the stirrups and pushing out your kid?"

"Shut up Nate," Sam told him, sticking her tongue out at him before the nurse wheeled her away. Jake followed carrying Sam's bag.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked, coming back to sit near Nate.

"Sammy doesn't want any pictures or video taken of her with her feet in the stirrups and having the kid," Nate laughed.

Quinn shuddered. "I can't believe what she has to go through."

"So are you and Debi going out tonight?" Nate asked.

"Heck no!" Quinn shook his head. "My nephew is being born tonight. I'm not moving from this spot."

"I can't believe Bryan's son is about to be born," Nate said in wonder.

"Yeah, how about that, huh?" Quinn smiled. The two brothers looked at each other, both thinking of Quinn's twin.

"How cool is that," Nate murmured.

"Very cool," Quinn agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Later, Sam wasn't thinking having Bryan's son was very cool at all. She labored, Jake at her side, panting and gasping as the pains wracked her small body. Jake's hands were white as she gripped them, her nails digging into his skin as the pains increased.

As she lay back, Jake wiped her brow and murmured softly to her.

"I'm not one of your horses," Sam snapped, surprising him.

"I know that," Jake responded.

"I'm sorry," Sam was quick to apologize. "If your brother was still alive I'd be yelling at him and threatening to geld him."

Jake snorted.

"Guess I'm kinda glad it's not mine," he teased.

Sam gave him a baleful stare.

"Next one you can guarantee I'll threaten you," she told him and Jake had to hide a smile.

"You better not be laughing at me, Jake Ely," Sam warned.

"No," he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from doing it.

When she hit him, he couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

"You are a rotten husband," Sam told him.

"Yes dear," Jake teased and Sam giggled until the next pain hit her a few seconds later.

"How are we doing?" a nurse came in to ask.

"Are you in labor too?" Sam snapped as she grunted.

"Brat," Jake said under his breath.

"Oh, we're at that stage are we?" the nurse looked way too amused for Sam's liking. Both women turned to look at Jake when they thought they heard him snort. Jake coughed, fooling neither of them.

It was getting way to close to midnight for Sam's liking and she started begging Jake to ask for a c-section. Jake kept shaking his head at her, not responding.

The pains started coming closer together, Sam panting and moaning through them. A nurse stayed in the room with her now, regularly checking her to see how dilated she was. Jake held her hand, wiped her brow and let her suck on frozen lemonade cubes. He could tell she was getting tired. Her bangs were stuck to her face from the sweat.

"I need to get up," Sam said, surprising everyone in the room.

"What?" the nurse yelped.

"Sam," Jake squeaked out, not recognizing his own voice.

"I need to get up," Sam repeated, trying to get out of the bed she was in. "I felt better when I was moving around before."

The doctor came into the room and the nurse quickly told her what Sam had said.

"Let's take a look shall we?" the doctor smiled at Sam as she put on a pair of latex gloves. She spread Sam's knees and lifted the sheet while Sam blushed in embarrassment as she did every time she was examined. Jake brushed his fingertips over her forehead to distract her.

"Won't be long now," the doctor predicted.

"I need to have this child by midnight," Sam told the doctor.

The doctor looked surprised and glanced first at the nurse then at Jake.

"Why?" the doctor asked Sam.

"Today is the birthday of my son's father," Sam said.

The doctor looked at Jake who shook his head slightly.

"My son's father was killed in a fire almost a year ago," Sam went on. "Today is his birthday and I want my son to have the same birthday."

The doctor looked up at the clock. "I can't guarantee that…"

"Then do a c-section," Sam snapped.

"Brat," Jake warned under his breath.

"I can't do a caesarian unnecessarily," the doctor said.

"It _is_ necessary," Sam stated, wiping away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

Just then she had another contraction and this one took her breath away. She gripped Jake's hand and he swore she broke at least three of his fingers.

Suddenly she started to push and the doctor examined her again.

"Not yet, Samantha," the doctor told her. "Not quite yet."

"I want to," Sam responded.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Jake shut his eyes briefly and shook his head slightly wondering who was going to win this battle of stubbornness. He had his money on his wife.

Sam started bearing down again with the next pain, the groans almost becoming screams as she tried to push her child into the world.

The doctor shouted some instructions at the nurse who picked up the phone and said something Jake didn't understand into it. The room was filled with nursing staff almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Jake's heart stopped with fear.

"Nothing, Mr. Ely," the doctor assured them. "Your child should be born soon."

Jake glanced up at the clock and saw it was getting closer to midnight. He knew Sam wouldn't make it and would be terribly disappointed.

"Go ahead and push all you want now, Samantha," the doctor told her, but Sam was already doing it.

"Come on Bryan," Sam was chanting as she bore down and Jake knew she was talking to her child, not his brother. If sheer will could get this baby born, Sam would do it.

He glanced at the clock again and saw it was just past midnight.

"First baby of the day," one of the nurses said.

"No!" Sam collapsed back against the bed. "No!"

"Come on, Brat," Jake encouraged her. "Just a few more."

"No!" Sam started sobbing, ignoring the encouragement of everyone in the room.

Jake was talking to her, trying to get her to start pushing again, but nothing he was saying was registering with her. She lay back, ignoring the pains gripping her as she cried.

"If you don't start pushing out this baby, he's going to die," the doctor snapped at Sam. Sam's eyes bore into those of the doctor's.

Almost defiantly, Sam started to push again with everything she had. Jake held her as she did, crooning to her. She pushed as hard as she could, took a gasping breath and kept pushing until her son slid from her body.

The doctor handed the baby to the nurses who cleaned him up as little Bryan screamed in protest, then the nurses handed the baby to Jake who looked so scared that he might drop him.

Sam was crying. Everyone in the room thought it was the natural response of most mothers to the birth of their child. Only Jake knew Sam was crying because she didn't have the baby on Bryan's birthday.

Suddenly Sam started screaming out her pain.

"Bryan, oh Bryan," she screamed as she sobbed, shocking everyone except Jake.

"Sam, he understands," Jake tried to calm her. "It was just a few minutes past midnight."

Jake's words didn't calm Sam and the doctor looked worriedly at him. He still had the baby in his arms as he tried to calm Sam down.

"What was the time of birth, Dr. Sparks?" one of the nurses asked as she filled out the information.

Jake flicked his gaze to the doctor's who met his gaze with hers.

"11:59," the doctor murmured and Jake gave her a nod.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked, looking up at the clock.

"I'm very sure," the doctor said more forcefully. "The clock is off."

"Brat, did you hear?" Jake whispered to his wife who was crying silently on the bed. "The clock was wrong."

"What?" Sam's eyes flew open. Her brown eyes locked with Jake's dark brown eyes.

"Bryan's son was born on his birthday," Jake said, holding out the baby to her.

Sam burst into tears again and hugged her child to her as Jake kissed her forehead. He turned slightly to give the doctor one last look and she nodded back at him before leaving the room.

"What are you going to name this big boy?" the nurse asked.

"Bryan Edward _Jacob_ Ely," Sam stated, looking up into Jake's stunned face.

"Oh Sam," Jake brushed back Sam's hair, his eyes telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you too," Sam lifted her face to his for a kiss.

Then she turned to the nurse.

"Make sure you spell it B-r-y-a-n," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the nurse teased, leaving the couple alone.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"He's just gorgeous Sam," Maxine held her grandson. She bit her lip. "He looks just like Bryan."

She and Sam exchanged a look, both women having tears in their eyes.

"And how wonderful that you gave birth to him on Bryan's birthday," Maxine cooed to the baby.

Sam met Jake's eyes.

"Yes," she murmured, taking one of his hands in hers.

She yawned, hoping no one would notice. Jake did.

"Time for you to sleep," Jake told her. "The baby's been fed and changed and now it's time for you."

"I don't need to be changed," Sam teased, but he was very serious as he looked at her.

"Mom's taking Bryan until he needs to be fed again," Jake reminded her. "So, no distractions, you sleep."

It had been a busy 24 hours with their families wanting to come by and see the baby once Sam had gotten home from the hospital. Sam and Jake had laughed, telling each other that Maxine was definitely going to have some competition for little Bryan's time with Gram and Brynna.

"Maybe you should have had triplets," Jake had teased, earning himself a swat from his wife.

He chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Sam kissed her baby when Maxine brought him over to her and then Jake made Sam lie down all the way.

"He won't be far," Jake assured her.

"I know," Sam said tiredly. "What about you?"

"I'm right here," Jake promised, relaxing next to her with his back up against the wall.

Sam scooted over until she was able to rest against his chest. Jake's arm encircled her shoulder as he hugged her closer to him.

He felt her start to relax as she fell asleep.

"I love you, baby," he murmured.

"I love you too," Sam slurred.

As she slept in his arms, he thought about all that had happened. Losing Bryan, finding out Sam was pregnant and marrying her due to Bryan's wishes.

Jake had never thought that Sam would ever come to love him as much as he loved her. That she had, made his life complete. Now they had Bryan's child and hopefully some day, they would have children of his own. Even if Sam never did, he was content. More content then he had ever been in his life.

His arm tightened on this woman he loved and she sighed in her sleep. Jake froze momentarily, not sure what she had said, but she murmured his name as she turned into him and he relaxed.

Jake really wasn't jealous of Bryan, but he also didn't want Sam stressing about the loss. He knew she would always love his brother and he was fine with that. Jake would always love his big, unselfish brother also.

"Gosh, I do miss you Bry," Jake whispered in the dark.

_She's in good hands, little brother._

"Yes, she is," Jake assured him. "Both of them will be well loved."

_They better be little man, or somehow I will kick your butt._

Jake couldn't help the bark of laughter. Sam stirred in his arms and he tightened his grip on her as he slid down a bit to be more comfortable.

When Maxine checked on them later, she couldn't help the smile of seeing her big, strong, cowboy son holding his wife so closely and protectively as they slept. It hadn't been easy for them to get to this point. It hadn't been easy for any of them, but they had gotten there and Maxine was convinced that everything could only get better as she shut the door again.


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sam walked down the rows, trying not to look down only forward towards her goal. There it was up ahead. Her steps faltered, not wanting to face it, but knowing she must.

Her son was home with her husband. Jake knew she had to do this today and while he worried about her, he had given her a kiss and sent her on her way.

She stopped walking and stood solemnly, looking down at the headstone of Bryan's. Today was the first anniversary of his death.

The tears came immediately and she fell to her knees, screaming out her grief. She wailed out his name as she hugged herself. Her sobs rang through the cemetery.

Finally, she lay prostrate on the ground over his grave as her grief continued to take hold of her. The force of it surprised her. She knew it was going to be bad, but she had been so unprepared for this.

Her sobbing seemed to go on forever to her before she had nothing left. She lay on the ground totally spent, her face streaked with dirt and tears, her eyes so swollen it looked as if someone had punched both of them.

"Oh Bryan," Sam managed to whisper, gasping with pain.

She couldn't breathe for a moment as she sobbed, no tears left to spill. The pain was in her chest. Her heart was broken having to face him like this on this day. She had no choice.

"You have no idea how much I still miss you," Sam hiccupped. "Well maybe you do now." She laughed without humor.

"Your son is so beautiful," Sam rubbed her hand over the ground covering his grave. "Your mom says he looks just like you. I think he looks like all of you, but I hope she's right."

The tears were back and Sam let them come. She sniffled.

"I love you so much," Sam told him through her tears.

"Jake loves me and I love him too," she continued. "He's such a good father to our son. He adopted him which I hope is okay. I think it's for the best."

Sam choked on a sob.

"I hope you're not mad at that. Please don't be mad. I promise you that Bryan will know all about you and that you are his father. Please understand."

She sniffled again and wiped her face on the t-shirt she wore. It was one of Bryan's. Wearing his clothes still brought her comfort.

"Jake is a good man, Bryan," Sam murmured. "He loves us so much. I couldn't have survived without him. Even with your son, I'm not sure I could have survived."

She rolled up to sit in front of Bryan's headstone, the tears still dripping off her face.

"We all miss you," Sam told him. "Your mom is in pretty bad shape today and she'll probably come by later. Quinn's not doing much better today, but he is getting married. Nate finally asked Nikki to marry him too. Kit's got a girlfriend in Hawaii. Adam's the only one who isn't dating much right now, but he just started his own business in Reno."

Sam stared at the cold marble headstone and the tears streamed down her face again as her grief threatened to consume her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say about Jake," she whispered. "I love him so much Bryan, but I also love you. You're not here to hold me anymore. Do you have any idea how much I miss the touch of you? How much I miss all of you?"

_I just want you happy sweetheart._

The thought jolted Sam as she sat on the ground.

"I am happy, mostly," Sam admitted. "I have a wonderful son and your brother who loves me. I'm just confused sometimes."

Suddenly she felt a peace, almost as if she felt his hand stroke her hair and she sighed.

"Thank you my love," Sam's smile was soft and loving as she looked at the gravestone.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there just thinking about him, remembering him and their time together.

"I love you Bryan," Sam bit her lip to keep the tears at bay and grumbled to herself when a few escaped anyway. "I will always love you. I also love Jake. Sometimes I have a hard time not feeling disloyal to you, but then I think how you wanted him to take care of little Bryan and I. He has. He loves us both so much.'

Sam took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thank you for loving me so much," she managed before being overcome again. She hung her head, letting the tears drip off her chin.

Sam felt the peace again and she sighed deeply. Then she smiled as she looked at the headstone again. She nodded slightly as she scrambled to her feet. She bobbled a bit but steadied herself.

She stood there looking down at where he lay. Sam didn't want to leave, but her son and her husband were expecting her.

_Go now sweetheart. I know you love me._

"I do Bryan, I really do," Sam whispered. "I'll love you forever, I promise."

She kissed her hand then and bent down to place her hand on the stone where his name was engraved. Then she took a shuddering breath, then another.

Then without another look, she turned and strode towards Bryan's Yukon. She needed to get home to her husband and her son. They were now her future and she loved them both.

She hadn't lied to Bryan. She would love him forever, but her place now was in Jake's arms with their son and any other children they might have.

Sam broke into a trot, looking forward now not behind her. Jake was waiting and she was anxious to put her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him.

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
